The Spiral Gate
by kyubikudagitsune713
Summary: Amanda Garr wasn't a Digidestined. She wasn't supposed to be in the Digital World. And yet she is. Only a friendly Wizardmon is keeping her alive, and the real Digidestined aren't doing their job. Can a Digital mistake become the Digital World's savior?
1. 1 Accidents Can Happen

Amanda: My first story! Whoo-hoo! It's a Digimon story, and, yes, I admit it's a self-insertion into a digital universe. But it's not any of the former ones, but rather it's a new Digital World. :D It does have some similarities to the others, but it's still its own universe.

Wizardmon: ...Why me?

Amanda: I never tried you before. In fact, I'm trying a LOT of new things with this story. New Digimon partners, original digivices, different plotline, new look at the Digidestined... I am pretty awesome. Basically, the plot is I am NOT a Chosen Child and accidentally get sent to the Digital World in the place of someone who IS. And you find me.

Wizardmon: ...

Amanda: I'm so for the 01 version of Wizardmon over the Frontier version! X3 Please enjoy!

Wizardmon: Amanda does not own Digimon. She only owns herself.

It was never meant to happen. It was a fluke, a glitch. But even in the Digital World, accidents happen. It was a quiet January day when Amanda Garr, a twenty-year old young woman from the Midwest, had logged online to pass the time. She wasn't really anything special. She was an otaku with glasses, short blonde hair, brown eyes, and basic, plain clothing.

Intellectually, she was very intelligent, but because she'd been born with Asperger's Syndrome, it had prevented her from even completing simple high school, putting her in a rut of monotony and habit. Not that she minded. That was how she worked best. She was online, ripping off information from Wikipedia for a Bleach story she was writing, when the unthinkable happened.

A DigiPort opened on her computer. It happened so quietly, so suddenly, she never even noticed as it downloaded into her system. And, naturally, having Vista, it alerted her of the new download, distracting her from her headphones and her ritual of copy-paste. "What in the…? Stupid Vista. Isn't it supposed to _ask_ before it does something like this?" She muttered to herself, clicking.

She paused as suddenly a strange screen came up. It looked like something from a science fiction anime or movie. There was a flashing button at the bottom, and, she noticed that it had an email address close to hers. But it wasn't quite right. In fact, it was misspelled. "Oh, great, I updated somebody else's program. How the hell did that happen? Stupid Vista! I knew I should have upgraded to Windows 7!" She muttered.

Clicking on the flashing button—maybe that was the uplink to the home site and she could tell them about their mistake. There was a beep, before suddenly the screen flared white, and an a spiral of pure white energy blasted out and completely enveloped the startled young woman. The process was noiseless, if not a little flashy, and when it was done, the light faded as if nothing happened.

And Amanda herself had vanished.

It was also a quiet day in the Digital World. Only one Digimon seemed to notice something was amiss. Wizardmon looked up at the sky, and silently turned to completely face a small white sphere of light floating hundreds of feet off the ground. "…Curious." He said, and lunged up, taking to the air and flying toward it. Reaching it, he floated in front of it, examining it, then flew around it to take a closer look.

Just a simple… floating light. Stranger things had happened in the Digital World. Still, Wizardmon couldn't quite shake a feeling that something more was happening here. "Let's see…" He reached out, but as soon as his gloved hand came in contact with it, there was a spark of energy. He'd unknowingly opened the gate the same moment that Amanda had clicked onto the button.

In retaliation, suddenly the light exploded out. Wizardmon cried out in surprised and shaded his eyes to protect them. The light shot down, spiraling down like a corkscrew before it slammed into the ground, sending up a pillar of dust and air that rushed past the startled Digimon. More Digimon on the ground fled this unknown phenomenon in panic. But when the light faded, Wizardmon only took a moment to recollect his wits.

Then he descended towards where the light had landed. Sinking down through trees, he finally landed on a branch overlooking the crash site. The smoke had started to vanish on the wind, and, sitting in the middle of a flattened area, was the mortified-looking Amanda. _What_, she asked herself, _the hell just happened_? Wizardmon only looked at this strange newcomer in silence for a moment.

Then he jumped down and landed lightly behind her. "And just what sort of Digimon are you?" he asked, not recognizing it. For him, that was a rare occurrence. In his travels, he'd seen hundreds of Digimon. She jolted and turned to him in shock. He looked… _**kinda **_human. But pointed ears? Slightly discolored pale skin? Lack of any sort of eyebrows?

"Digimon? What's a Digimon?" She asked after a moment. This only caused this strange new visitor to look at her intensely, before he walked over and leaned down, getting in for a closer examination, which made her flinch back. "H-Hey! Personal space, PLEASE!" She argued. "Curious. Your makeup doesn't seem to be at all digital. I mean, since you're here, it is, but it's nothing like any Digimon I've ever seen." He said.

"…Digital? What are you talking about?" Amanda argued, then it hit her and she stood, stiff. That was it! She'd gone insane, finally! She'd had a mental breakdown and completely snapped this time—there was no recovering! She was sitting in a psyche ward sitting and drooling and babbling while she was hallucinating _**all**_ of this. This… forest, this world, this… _**guy**_?

"Okay, Mr. Mental Hallucination Guy, I'm not gonna stick around while you confuse me! I'm going to another hallucination that makes sense!" She argued, and turned, starting to walk. "…Hallucination?" Wizardmon repeated, head tilting. But, out of curiosity, he lifted off the ground just a little and flew after her. From behind, he examined her from more angles, trying to figure out this new stranger.

She turned to protest him following, opening her mouth, then she froze. Her mouth shut. The two just stared at each other. "…Are you _**floating**_?" She asked after a moment. "Why, yes. Haven't you ever seen anybody float before?" He replied. "…_**NO!**_" She yelled, grabbing her head in frustration, "I've never, ever, _**ever**_ seen anybody float before in my life…!"

Then her arms fell limply, then she automatically sat. "Okay, doctors, find some drugs any time now to get me out of this…" She said, her fingertips pushing into her brow above her eyes. Only to find him still circling her, examining her closely. "Well, if you are not a Digimon, what are you?" He asked. "I'm a human. And could you stop that?" She argued, and he halted in front of her and sunk to the ground.

"My apologies. A Humon. Never heard of that before." He said. But it did sound… _familiar_. "Hu_man_. H-U-M-A-N." Amanda replied dully, her chin resting on her knuckles, "I take it you're a… Digimon or whatever?" She asked. "Yes." Was the reply. "And what the hell is that?" Was the dull reply. "It's short for 'Digital Monster', of course." He said. "Digital Monster…? So you're some kinda computer virus gone terribly wrong?" She asked.

Then she paused. Wait…! Had her mind been sucked into her computer and then hostilely taken over? Was that what had happened, like in that… show… where somebody's mind had been sucked into a computer like Vin in Jak 3? "No, not at all. In fact, I'm a Data-type Digimon." Was the reply. "Data…?" Amanda asked. "Yes. All Digimon are either Virus, Vaccine, or Data-type." He replied.

She just was silent for a moment. "…And what is your type?" He asked. "…Uh, Caucasian, I guess?" She blinked after a moment. "…And what does that mean?" He asked. "Uh… I'm white?" She replied. "You look more like a pale peach color to me." He replied. "Uh… nevermind. Just… nevermind." Amanda grinned sheepishly. "And what is your species name? I am Wizardmon." He said.

"Amanda." I said. "Amon-da?" He said. "No. A_man_da. Why do you always say 'man' like 'mon'?" She argued. "Every Digimon's name ends that way. Apparently you _humans_ do not have quite the same attributes as we Digimon." Wizardmon said. "_Duh_." She replied, and he sat cross-legged in front of her. "Well, then, are you from here, in the Digital World?" He asked.

"Digital World? That's the second time you've said that. Is that some kinda server I've never heard about?" Amanda blinked. "…No, but this is the _continent_ of Server." Was the reply. Her face went completely blank. "Hm. This will take some explaining, I can see." Wizardmon said after a moment.

"My head hurts." Amanda choked when Wizardmon had finished his explanation of the Digital World, patiently answering any questions she'd asked. "Yes. You are not 'hallucinating' any of this. You are in a dimension called the Digital World." He assured her. Then his arms crossed, his staff tucked into the nook of his elbow. "Now, tell me, where are you from?" He asked.

"Me? I'm from Earth!" She argued. "Earth?" He repeated. That sounded familiar, too. "Yes, Planet Earth! Third from the sun in the Milky Way galaxy. Only one in our galaxy currently able to support vast amounts of life. Ringing any bells?" Amanda asked. Silence. She groaned, head bowing. "…I wonder how you got from 'Earth' to here." Wizardmon said. "I was sent this uplink by my computer on accident—it was supposed to go to somebody else." Amanda replied.

"By your computer, eh… I suppose that the digital uplink might be what brought you to this world." Wizardmon said. "Is that even physically possible?" Amanda blinked. "You're here, aren't you?" was the reply. "…How do I get home, then?" She asked. "I'm… not sure." Wizardmon replied. "…But if you're not sure, then I could be stuck here!" Amanda argued.

"Calm down. There are many Digimon more powerful and much wiser than myself. I'll help you find them, and perhaps they can find a way to send you back to Earth." Wizardmon said. "You'd really help me?" Amanda looked up. "Of course. I'm interested in this. I may not look like much, but I _am_ a magic-user and a scholar of knowledge." He replied.

"…Actually, you look like your job description." Amanda grinned sheepishly. Wizardmon stood. "Well, then. It's getting close to dark. Why don't we head to the closest town for now and plot out our course? I'll take you to the Court of Miracles." He said, and she paused, face going blank. Immediately the song from the _Hunchback of Notre Dame _popped into her head.

"What's… that?" She asked, blinking. "There are six powerful Digimon that digivolved from the Digimental of Miracles, Elephantmon, Kongoumon, Peacockmon, Maildramon, Rhinomon, and their leader, the great Royal Knight Magnamon. Perhaps they will have the power to return you to your own world." Wizardmon said, and, slowly, Amanda stood.

"That sounds promising. Thank you for all your help, Wizardmon." She offered her hand, and he looked at it, then up at her. "…It's called a 'handshake'. People in my world do it when they meet each other. It's a form of symbolizing a new bond between two people, I guess." She said. Slowly, he held up his left hand, unsure of what to do. "Other hand." She offered, and he put up his right instead.

Grasping it firmly in her own, she shook it with a grin. "Boy, I never thought I'd have to explain a handshake in my life. I guess it's just so common where I come from that I never imagined somebody had never heard of it." She said. "Hm. A strange custom. I know some eastern countries bow on meeting each other. Is it like that?" Wizardmon asked. "Yeah, a lot like it!" She said.

"I see… fascinating." He said, looking at their clasped hands.

"Wow! I thought all the other Digimon just looked like you, maybe just a little different—but there are all kinds of them!" Amanda noted in shock as they stood at the edge of the strange hodge-podge town. There was everything from bamboo huts to grand villa manors. Somebody was drunk when they were designing this town. "Of course. There are hundreds of different types of Digimon. Isn't it the same with humans?" Wizardmon looked up.

"No, not it all. There are a few main 'types', whose hair and eye and skin colors have adapted to their surroundings, as well as body and facial structure, but in the end, we're all designed pretty much the same." Amanda replied, pointing toward her facial area. "I see. I'd like to see more humans and see for myself…" Wizardmon said. "Man, if only I could connect to the internet. I could show you something like _**Facebook**_, and you could see all the humans you'd ever want to—and then some." Amanda said.

"Are there many of your kind?" He asked, looking up. "Billions! All over my world, and they speak all kinds of different languages and have many different talents and skills." She held out her arms. "I see! So you're not so different from Digimon after all. So, what's your individual special attack?" Wizardmon asked. "Special Attack? Uh… what?" Her face went blank.

"You have no special attacks you're born with to protect yourself? Even newborn Digimon have attacks, even if they're very weak." Was the reply. "Oh, no, nothing is more helpless than a newborn human baby. We have to be taken care of in every aspect of our existence." Was the reply. "_Fascinating_!" Wizardmon, for the tenth time that hour, pulled out a tome and started scribbling notes in it with a quill that appeared out of nowhere, then they both vanished with a flash.

"Well, let's go find someplace to rest tonight. There's a quaint little inn towards the square. Shall we?" He asked. "Uh… sure!" Amanda said, and they started walking in. However, as they got in deeper, every Digimon stopped what they were doing to turn to look at her, and, self-conscious and bright red, she caught Wizardmon's shoulder to draw his attention.

"Do I look strange to you?" She asked, pointing to herself. She remembered, once, she'd gone to England, and she'd asked a British person if _she'd_ thought that Amanda's accent was strange. The answer had been 'yes'. So she wondered if these Digimon thought she looked just as strange to them as they looked to her. "Of course." He said simply. "…Your candor is _admirable_." She said tonelessly, face only slightly betraying her irritation with his answer.

"Oh, sorry, did I insult you?" He asked. Amanda paused, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Nah. I guess in the terms of my own people, I'm only just a little above average in appearance. Some people _might_ consider me cute, but I'm not really breathtakingly gorgeous. Which is weird, because I come from beautiful parents and I have beautiful siblings." She said.

"'Parents'? What's a 'parents'?" was the reply, and she paused. Then she turned, a hand to her head. "…Okay. That's it. I gotta get outta here. As soon as possible, before I'm explaining the Birds and the Bees to him." She told herself dully. "…I know what birds and bees are." He said, and she jolted, turning and bright red. "Not what it means when they're capitalized!" She argued.

His head tilted, but she just forced a laugh and started pushing him off. "Well, weren't we walking? Let's just keep walking!" She said. "Does your voice always get higher-pitched when you're nervous?" Wizardmon asked, a non-existent eyebrow raised at her. "NO!" was the high-pitched reply, before she forced herself to say it again—lower this time. "…You're not very convincing." Was the reply.

"Oh, shut up." She muttered, bright red.

"…We'll take two pods." Wizardmon said, putting some money on a counter as Amanda was gaping up at the 'quaint little inn'. It was a _**giant**_ tree with nuts the size of cars that had been hollowed out with holes serving as doors with curtains over them, and a series of rope bridges and stairs leading up to different levels. "…Whoa. I guess I really _am_ gonna be in the nuthouse today." She told herself.

Then she jolted with a gasp as a large bird-like creature flew right past her, swooped up, and somehow managed to squeeze his large, bloated body into one of the nuts, only his long, feathery tail hanging out. "How's he gonna get out…!" She asked herself, looking up, before Wizardmon's staff rose up into her view, a sash on the end. "Take this." He said, and she looked down.

"Uh… sure. What is it?" She asked, taking it off and looking at it. "You go to the pod that has the same sash hanging from the curtain." He explained. "…It's a good thing I'm not afraid of heights." Amanda said, head craning back as she followed him up the stairs. "Yes, I suppose so, considering how you can't fly. But if you fall, you'll be able to catch yourself on one of the branches and bounce back to the pathway." Wizardmon pointed.

"…How athletic do you think I _**am**_?" was the indignant reply.

Amanda pushed aside the curtain and paused, seeing the inside. The wall had a small curved crescent-moon section carved out of it like a four-poster bed with a curtain around it, and there was a wooden basin of clean water carved from the side and the floor had plush moss. "Wow. This _**is**_ quaint." She stepped down and in, but found if she straightened too much, she'd hit her head on the ceiling. She wondered even more how that bird-Digimon was going to get out of his nut.

Walking over, she pulled down the curtain to see the U-shaped bed padded with cushions and some pillows. And the place seemed warm enough, so there was no need for blankets, and she turned. "How many humans are ever gonna see this?" She asked herself, then she crouched by the basin, "…How do I use this? And is there a bathroom…?" She looked over, then she looked over.

A simple wooden plant diagonally against the wall had a pink painted curly pile of sludge on it, and, lifting it, she immediately plugged her nose and shut it. "I had to ask…!" She argued, turning away, "Ugh! Not unless I'm desperate! Not ever unless I'm desperate…!" She told herself. Sitting back, she sighed. "…Well, Amanda, if nothing else, this'll make a good book when I get back." She said to herself.

Then she squawked as a mushroom popped up next to her with a roll of toilet paper around the stalk, making her push against the wall. "Nevermind! This is too weird! This is too weird for even _**me**_!" She argued, bright red and pointing at it with a shaking finger.

Amanda: LOL. I had to do something weird and random to keep up with the series. THat's where the mushroom came from. XD

Wizardmon: Why didn't you make OCs?

Amanda: My OCs all die. :)

Wizardmon: And who's fault is that?

Amanda: Mine, all mine, but I am morbid.

Wizardmon: ...Anyway, the next chapter, a mysterious Digimon goes on the attack, Amanda comes to grips with herself, and... wait, I nearly die? (Again!)

Amanda: UMMM *ignores glare* ...COME BACK FOR CHAPTER 2, A BOND OF CHOICE! ::Runs:: Review?

Wizardmon: ...Oh, I give up... -_-'


	2. 2 A Bond of Choice

Amanda: Chapter Two, A Bond of Choice! In this chapter, Wizardmon and I are attacked by the least likely Digimon you'd ever expect. Yes, it's a self-insertion, but I'll let you decide whether or not I'm a Mary Sue, cuz this is really how I am. :)

Wizardmon: ...And in thsi chapter I get injured ::Glares::

Amanda: Hey! I will do ANYTHING for the plot! I will make you strip on a pole if need be, so shut your mou-

*Awkward silence*

Amanda: -oh, nevermind. Also, major plot development! LOL!

Wizardmon: Amanda only owns herself, and her digivice design, the D-XS.

Amanda: Viewable in DeviantArt! Just search for it! XD

Amanda and Wizardmon had checked into what Amanda would call the 'Nuthouse Hotel' for the rest of her life. While Amanda was fighting with the strangely-shaped bed, a new Digimon came into town. He was called Leomon, and he was a powerful and famous warrior. He, like Wizardmon, had noticed the… disturbance, and had come to examine reports of a strange being in this town.

It wouldn't be too long before he found where the human was.

"Ugh. This… bed is shaped way weird. I mean, it should be comfy… when I find the right angle." Amanda muttered, shifting for the fifteenth time… that minute. It had been several hours since they'd checked in, and she _still_ couldn't get any sleep! Then there was a knock outside, and she sat up and stood—and cursed as she cracked her head on the ceiling. "Ow! Sonuva _**bitch**_! Agh!" She argued, stumbling forward and half-falling out of the hole that served as the door.

"Ow… just a moment, Wizardmon, I'm coming…!" She argued, rubbing her affronted skull and untangling her legs. But it wasn't Wizardmon looking down at her in grim silence. It was Leomon, and he was bringing Shishiomaru down towards her exposed neck. It was only her managing to pull herself free and hopping out of the hole that saved her.

The loud, hollow thunk that followed from Shishiomaru digging into the wood made her pause and turn. Then she paled, looking up at the enormous lion-man Digimon as he pulled his blade out and turned to her. "A human in the Digital World!" He said, aiming the tip of the blade at her. _Move_, Amanda thought, but her legs were shaking so violently she couldn't even think of it, just staring up in horror.

"Farewell, human!" Leomon brought his sword down towards the top of her head. Amanda flinched, tears blurring her eyes as they clenched shut. "Magical Game!" rang out, and they both jolted and looked over in time for a fireball to hit Leomon and knock him clear off of the rope bridge. Before he could fall, he landed in a crouch on a nearby branch of the tree and lunged off, back toward Amanda.

But by now, she'd recovered enough to whirl and take off running as he slammed onto it behind her, making it sway so she cried out and grabbed on for her life—then the ropes snapped and it swung so she released the loudest, most inhuman shriek she'd ever made. The bridge swung to a halt as she gripped onto a plank by her bare fingertips. She gasped hard, looking down at the ground.

Then she heard a grunt and looked up to see Leomon's big feet dropping right for her. "Amanda! Drop!" rang out somewhere above her, and, not wanting to argue, she uncurled her fingers and fell, eyes clenching shut. The ground was _really_ gonna hurt…! But then suddenly arms caught her from underneath, and Wizardmon's heels went out to the air, skidding and slowing until they both were on the ground.

"Who is that?" Amanda argued as Leomon slammed to the ground in a crouch and straightened. "Just get behind me!" Wizardmon threw back an arm, and she quickly obliged. "Uh, he's over twice your size. He's almost twice _my_ size. What are you gonna do?" She asked. "Relax. We're both Champion-level Digimon." Was the reply. "Wizardmon… move!" Leomon lifted his blade.

"Leomon, this isn't like you at all. Attacking an innocent with no purpose or warning. This girl has done absolutely nothing wrong!" Wizardmon threw out an arm. "Move or I will move you." Leomon growled. "I cannot." Was the reply. "Then I will cut you both down! Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon pulled back his arm, his muscles tensing. A flaming lion-head formed around his fist, and when he punched, it flew at the two.

"Thunderball!" Wizardmon threw out his staff so a bolt of lightning shot out and collided with the other attack, causing an explosion. Amanda and Wizardmon both flinched, covering their eyes. "Run!" Wizardmon said. "B-But Wizardmon, he has a _**sword**_! You're a freakin' magician! What if he gets in close?" She argued. "That's exactly why you need to run!" was the reply.

"HOW CAN I OUTRUN A NINE-FOOT TALL LION!" She yelled, but Wizardmon just narrowed his eyes at her. "…Oh, _fine_." She argued, taking off running as the smoke cleared and Leomon burst through it with a snarl, but Wizardmon threw another Thunderball. Shishiomaru cleaved it in half. "…Well, this won't be good." Wizardmon said after a moment. What was wrong with Leomon?

He was normally such a respectable Digimon…! Why was he attacking a—as far as Wizardmon could tell—harmless young woman? Leomon brought Shishiomaru down on the smaller Champion's head, but he blocked with his staff, and the two pushed against each other as the villagers screamed and cried out in panic and fled from the battle. "Leomon…! What spell… has come over you…?" Wizardmon grunted, straining.

"Do you know what that girl is…?" was the retort. "A human being, I'm assuming?" Was the reply. "Have you ever heard of something called a Digidestined?" was the snarled reply, and Wizardmon froze, eyes widening. _Humans. Earth. _"Of _**course**_, now I remember…! But why would you kill a Digidestined, Leomon! They are supposed to be our _saviors_!" He argued.

"Because if humans have reappeared in the Digital World, then the gate between the worlds has opened. And if they have opened, then the light will break through the coming darkness." Leomon growled, baring his fangs. "But, Leomon, that's _good_!" Wizardmon argued. "I must destroy every human who possesses a digivice!" was the reply. "Digivice?" Wizardmon asked.

Amanda hadn't had anything like that… had she? His indecision made him waver—and Leomon pushed. There was a cry of pain and a flash of blood. Leomon just looked down at the fallen Digimon, then, slowly, he put his sword away. "That is what you get for standing in the way of my master, MetalTyrannomon." He turned and walked away, his outline wavering.

"You aren't… Leomon. You're an imposter…" Wizardmon wheezed, before his face collapsed into the dirt, but he fought to push himself up. "No. I can't… I can't pass out. I have to find Amanda before he does… I…" He gripped the wound on his chest, but sunk to his knees his face hit the dirt.

He saw nothing more after that.

_Drip. Drip._ Wizardmon's eyes struggled to open. Where was that obnoxious dripping coming from? It was irritating… oh, he must still be alive… he looked over to see Amanda sitting in the opening of a cave, a harsh snowstorm blowing outside. "…What happened?" He asked, and she jolted and turned. "Hey, you're awake…!" She crawled over, leaning over him.

"…What happened?" He asked. "A Digimon named Birdramon saved us both from Leomon. He carried us as far away as he could and told us directions to go." She said. "That wasn't Leomon. I'm not sure who that was, taking his form…" Wizardmon said. Then he tried to sit up and grunted in pain, but Amanda pushed him back down. "Wait a moment. She's not back yet." She said.

"…She?" Wizardmon gasped—then out of the snow burst a little pink rabbit Digimon with a pink scarf and headphone-like ear-warmers. "Cutemon! He's awake." Amanda turned. "Wow, that's impressive!" The little Digimon walked over and crouched, feeling Wizardmon's torso. "Let's see… Let's try a bit of my healing techniques!" She said, looking at Amanda.

"Please, do, Cutemon." Was the reply. "All right… Skillful Healing!" Cutemon said, and healing light poured through her small body into Wizardmon, who felt the pain of his wounds start to leave him. After a moment, he sat up. "Thank you very much, Cutemon." He said. "I wasn't about to leave an injured Digimon laying there in the snow." Was the reply. "And we appreciate it very much." Amanda said.

Cutemon just skipped up to a fire and tended it, then stirred a large ladle in a giant pot over it. "How lucky that we were found by a healing Digimon…" Wizardmon said, looking over. "Yeah. And one that actually does pink well, too." Amanda said. He just turned to her thoughtfully. "…Amanda, do you have something called a 'digivice'?" He asked suddenly.

She looked at him and blinked. "A… digivice? What's that?" She asked. "Anything strange, ever since you came to this world. Or shortly before." Was the reply. She just dug around her pockets, but in the end, it turned out that other than the clothes she'd come wearing, she had no other possessions. No digivice. Wizardmon wasn't sure whether to be concerned or to breathe a sigh of relief.

If she didn't have a digivice, Leomon's imposter had no reason to try to kill her. But he felt that would be a hard one to explain. "…So you're not a Digidestined. Just a lost human." He said, an arm over his knee. "…Digidestined? What's that?" Amanda asked, and Cutemon hopped into her lap. "Digidestined are Humons that have Digimon partners and gizmos called Digivices. They come from another world to be our saviors!" She said.

"Hu_man_. So if I don't have a digivice or a Digimon partner, I'm not a Digidestined. Makes sense. And Fake!Leomon thought I was one of these?" Amanda looked up. "Yes. And that's why he wanted to kill you." Wizardmon said. "You two should stay here until the storm dies out. I have plenty of dinner for all of us!" Cutemon said. "Thank you very much. We are very honored." He replied.

"Bye, Cutemon! Thank you so much!" Amanda said, waving, then turned and started following Wizardmon through the snow. "Some Digimon are scary, but some like her are so cute! Her name fits perfectly." Amanda noted cheerfully. "We need to hurry up and reach the Court of Miracles. If you're not a Digidestined, there's no telling what forces of darkness will come after you by mistake. You'll be slaughtered." Wizardmon said.

"Well, that's not good. Yeah. We better go." Amanda said, nodding. Then she looked up. "So, uh… how far is it?" She asked. "As the Crowmon flies, two and a half days. But since you and I have to walk, it will take at least a week." Wizardmon said. "…Sorry. If I could fly, I wouldn't be walking." She said. "We all have different powers." Was all he said, starting to walk.

"Except me! It seems like the longer I'm here, the weirder and more pathetic I feel! I mean, you got badly hurt protecting me. You shouldn't have had to do that." Amanda added, arms crossing behind her head. "I couldn't just stand by and watch you get destroyed." Was the reply. "I appreciate that, but… _why_?" she asked. "…You're not dangerous, and you haven't done anything wrong." Wizardmon turned to her.

"…That's true, but it's not like we're friends—" Amanda said, then she paused as he just held up his hand. "You said that this signifies the bond forming between two people when they first meet, correct? If we weren't friends, you would not have shaken my hand." He said. "…Huh? W-Well… I mean… man, I'm confused now…" She told herself, ruffling her hair with a frown.

Then, she sighed and smiled, "Oh, what the heck." She said, and grasped his hand and shook it, "I guess we are. Thank you for everything so far." She said, and, pulling his hand free, he turned and started walking. "…Say, Wizardmon, I have a question." She jogged to catch up, arms behind her back. "And that is?" He asked. "What does your whole face look like? That collar hides everything below the eyes." She said.

He just looked out of the corner of his eyes at her. After a moment, it seemed to dawn on her that she'd just asked a personal question and paused, reddening and waving her hands. "N-N-Not that I'm asking you to show me or anything! I-I'm just… oh, nevermind. I'm just going to shut up now." She said, looking away.

"Ah, Primary Village!" Wizardmon said the next morning. "Primary Village? It looks like a giant toy chest spilled over!" Amanda looked up. "Sort've. It's a village where every Digimon is born from their digi-eggs." He said. "…But, y-you're a mammal," Amanda said weakly, high-pitch. Then she paused, "…_Are_ you?" She added as an afterthought.

"All Digimon are born from digi-eggs. No exceptions. Weren't you?" Was the reply. "No! H-Humans don't hatch out of eggs!" was the reply. "Then how _are_ you born?" Wizardmon asked. "…Great, and we're back to the Birds and the Bees." Amanda said weakly, eyes wide. His 'eyebrow' rose. "…I am _not_ explaining that to you!" She argued, bright red.

"N-Not that I don't think that you're mature enough for it, it's just… it's embarrassing to explain how we reproduce to another species!" Amanda huffed, hands on her hips. "It can't be that bad." Wizardmon said. "Me telling you about the Birds and the Bees is like you showing me your face!" She argued, throwing down her arms. "…Hm. I see. I understand." He said.

"Thank you." Was the weak reply. Then suddenly two figures appeared in front of them in the village. "Ah, Angemon and Angewomon. They're the guardians of Primary Village." Wizardmon said, looking at them. Amanda was in awe. The two fit their names, and were smiling gently as they were playing with the tiny infant Digimon. "Let's go. They might be able to give us shelter for the night." Wizardmon said.

"Ri—" Amanda began, then she paused, then her eyes fell. "…No. Not here." She said. "Not here? We're not in the position to be particularly picky about where we camp." Wizardmon quirked an eye at her. "…But what if something like Fake!Leomon comes after me again, thinking that I'm a Digidestined? If that village is nothing but babies, I don't want any babies to get hurt." She said.

Wizardmon just turned to her. The girl wasn't exactly _brave _as far as he could tell. But this new side of her was almost… "I'd honestly rather camp out than anybody innocent get hurt. I mean, the last fight, in the town… You passed out, you didn't see what Fake!Leomon did to the town… It was a mess…" She added. "Well, I never imagined you to be so noble." Wizardmon said.

"Hey! I resent that! You should never judge somebody's whole personality from just a few traits!" was the argument. "You're right. I apologize." He said. Amanda just looked up at the village. "But… I wouldn't mind a closer look, to be honest! I just don't want to stay too long and put it in danger." She said. "All right. Just a few hours, then, should be just fine." He said.

"Right!" She beamed.

"I've heard that there were Digidestined in the land. But this human isn't one?" Angemon asked as he was giving a Poyomon a bottle. "No, she doesn't have a digivice or a partner Digimon." Wizardmon replied as Amanda laughed as she was mauled by enthusiastic little baby Digimon. "Then it's awfully dangerous for her here. I mean, even a Digidestined would be in danger here." Angewomon said.

"That's true. Which is why I'm hoping the Court of Miracles can return the young woman to her home before she can be killed." Wizardmon said. Then he paused, one eye narrowing. "…You heard there were Digidestined, you said?" he asked. "Yes. We hear tale of a dark Digidestined who has been terrorizing the lands to the north. Many dig-eggs have been brought to us from their reign of terror. One of our saviors… has become one of our worse enemies." Angemon shook his head sadly.

"And the army of MetalTyrannomon is concerning, too." Angewomon agreed. "The dark Digidestined is rumored to be working alongside him. And there's also tales of a renegade Digidestined that avoids all battle, and another who seeks battle wherever it can be found. The Digidestined are lost, scattered. They care nothing for this world or its fate, when they should be fighting together to stop MetalTyrannomon. They're a disgrace to their title!" Angemon growled.

"Honey…" Angemon put a hand on his arm, and he paused, then he frowned and put his own hand over hers, and then they both paused to see Amanda standing just feet away, eyes toward the ground, and slowly, her frown tucked into a scowl. "…I'm going north. That 'dark Digidestined'. I'm not gonna sit back and let one of my own people do something like this." She said.

"You're not a Digidestined. None of this is your problem." Angemon said. "They're _**my**_ species! _**My**_ people! If my people aren't doing their job right, and saving this world like they should be, then you're right, they are bringing shame to their title of Digidestined. If lives are counting on them, then I need to go smack some sense into at least one of them! _Then_ I'll try to get home. But if I go before then… well… I'll always call myself a coward." She said.

She paused, blinking, "Well, not that I'm _not_ a coward. Cuz I am… But… well… what am I saying...?" She muttered, rubbing the back of her head. "…I think I understand what you're saying, Amanda. But this is out of your hands. Please, go with Wizardmon and go home. I'm sure that the Digidestined will come to their senses." Angewomon said. "I just… I'm grateful!" Amanda protested.

Her eyes fell. "Wizardmon. You two. Birdramon. Cutemon. Lots of Digimon have helped me in just a few days since I got here! And I don't want to just leave them if there's anything I can do!" Amanda argued, fist shaking. _But… I'm scared. And I'm not a Digidestined. There's… really nothing I can do but sit here and helplessly blow smoke. Even if I did meet this other Digidestined, what in the world would I do to stop them?_

"…It's so frustrating." She said finally. Then she smiled weakly, and held her hand out. "Wizardmon, thank you for everything so far. But now I know that I gotta do something before I leave, and I can't ask you to go any further out of your way. In my world, we also shake hands when we say good-bye." She said. He just looked at her hand, then up at her, then he stood.

"I'll go with you. You may not be a Digidestined, but you're still in danger." He said. "If you go with me, you'll be in danger, too, you know." Amanda said. "I can't just let you go off on your own. You know nothing of the digital world. I'll go with you." He said, and clasped her hand in his for the third time. And then, between their fingers, was a flare of light, and they both gasped in shock.

When it faded, Amanda pulled back her hand to look at the strange blue digivice with orange touches, and yellow veins with a dark gray grip going around it was in her hand. "What in the world is this thing?" She asked as it beeped. "A digivice…!" Wizardmon said. "…Wait, but where did it come from?" She argued, startled. "I…" He looked at his hand blankly.

"Perhaps… you were chosen when you proved your heart worthy of being a Digidestined." Angemon noted, looking at the digivice. "…My heart was worthy?" Amanda echoed, staring at it in shock. "Wait. Does this mean that…?" Wizardmon turned to the two angels, who smiled and nodded. "It seems that you two were chosen for some reason. Perhaps… this means that destiny isn't something decided. It's something _chosen_. And you both chose your destiny." Angewomon said.

Amanda just stared at her digivice. Wizardmon took only a moment to collect himself, then he looked over. "…Well, _partner_, shall we go north to find that dark Digidestined?" He asked after a moment, and she looked at him in shock. Then, slowly, she smirked. "Yeah. Let's go. My trip home just got rescheduled!" She said. "Then we go to the North." He said.

"To find the dark Digidestined and put him in his place!" Amanda agreed.

Amanda: I gots me a Digivice, and poor Wizardmon is stuck with me FOREVAH! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Wizardmon: -_-' Well, I DID volunteer...

Amanda: The next chapter, Wizardmon and I head North, and run into a whole heap of trouble.

Wizardmon: Chapter 3: Not Much Room For Numemon


	3. 3 Not Much Room For Numemon!

Amanda: Welcome to Chapter 3 of Spiral Gate! Not Much Room For Numemon!

Wizardmon: We go North, only to find that things are even worse than we'd heard.

Amanda: It seems the closer we get to the dark Digidestined, the more chaotic things become! After a Numemon gets involved, things just get plain _messy_. Oh, I start swearing a little more in this chapter. Fair warning.

Wizardmon: Amanda only owns herself, the Dark Digidestined, and her D-XS digivice design.

_****_

"But it's a _**train**_," Amanda argued, pale-faced. It wasn't every day that you got _off_ of a train and it thanked you for your business. Then winked at you. "No, no, it's a Trailmon," Wizardmon chuckled, patting her back. "Another type of Digimon?" She guessed. "That's right." He said. She just watched it go on down the trail, then turned, rubbing her eyes.

"This place gets stranger the longer I'm here…" She muttered to herself. "Just be grateful we got North with no further difficulty." Wizardmon turned and started walking, and she jogged after, hands shoved into her pockets. "So this is the North," She said. Grey dirt and snow and gnarled-looking trees. It looked worse than she'd imagined. "Yes. Last I was here, it was much more lively." Wizardmon.

Then Amanda halted and turned, seeing a poster. On it was a little green slug-like Digimon with big teeth and googly eyes on stalks. "…A wanted poster?" She asked, and Wizardmon came back. "Yes, and for a Digimon called 'Numemon'," He said, reading the completely alien writing thoughtfully—then he froze, eyes widening, then he turned. "We need to move faster and find that dark Digidestined!" He argued.

"Why, what does it say?" She walked after. "He's attempting a mass genocide on all Numemon!" Wizardmon argued. "A genocide? But what did the Numemon do, did it say? Are they dangerous or something?" She asked. "They're not dangerous at all. They're small, but they are considered by most other lifeforms to be… disgusting." Wizardmon said.

"…I know a lot of people on Earth that are disgusting. But we're not allowed to wipe them out!" Amanda argued. "He's offering a _reward_ for every Numemon deleted." Wizardmon said. "That's the worst _**kind**_ of genocide! Tell me more about the Numemon!" Amanda said, arms crossing. The thing hadn't been very _**cute**_, but it had to have some sort of redeeming trait.

"Well, they're small, Champion-level Digimon. They do smell, and they live in large groups because they're weak. They can't stand sunlight, so they live underground. Their main form of self-defense is throwing their feces at—" Wizardmon said. Amanda lifted a hand. "…Nevermind. Just, nevermind. That's _**waaay**_ too much information." She shook her head.

After a moment, "Uh… _**please**_ tell me they're the only Digimon that do that." She added. "…I wish I could." He said back, and she rubbed her temples. "Note to self—avoid shit-slingers." She said. "Good advice, but the Numemon _don't_ deserve to be destroyed simply because of their _hygiene_." Wizardmon said. "No, I agree." Amanda said, "I've done a lot of research on genocide, and there's never any point to it."

"So there is genocide in your world?" Wizardmon asked. "Unfortunately. A lot of bad things happen in our world. And it's always people that never really deserved it, it seems. Like the Darfur genocide going on, or the attempted genocide on the Jews by the Nazis." Amanda said. "Then our worlds are alike. Pointless violence seems to exist everywhere." Wizardmon said.

"Yeah. I wish it was one of the ways we were different." She replied.

000

"Woodcarver's Town. It's a town whose population mostly consists of—" Wizardmon began. "Wait, let me guess. _Woodcarvers_." Amanda said. "Well _done_. You're catching on quick!" He replied, and she paused. "…Excuse me, but was I _hearing_ right? Did you just _patronize_ me?" She argued, hands on her hips. He chuckled, waving a hand. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist." He admitted.

She jabbed his shoulder, "Thin ice, _pal_," She said tonelessly, earning another chuckle. Then she looked up, hands on her hips. "Wow! Looks like a town from the Old West!" She noted. "And what's that?" Wizardmon asked. "Long story, some other time." She started forward, but then she halted. Because every single set of eyes in town had just turned toward her, and none of them looked too happy to see her.

"Do you see that?" A voice whispered. "A human! Another one of those wretched Digidestined scum?" Another added, and, looking around, Amanda swallowed. Wizardmon stepped forward. "Stay calm." He told her, lifting his hands, "Please, everyone, stay calm. Yes, my friend is a Digidestined, but—"

He didn't get to finish. "GET HER!" bellowed out, and all of the Digimon seemed to charge. "…Oh, dear." Wizardmon said after a moment, eyes wide. Amanda's eyes were just as wide, with absolutely no color in her face. "Forget what I said, Amanda. You can panic. But do it while you RUN!" Wizardmon grabbed her wrist and took off running down a side-street.

"Why are they attacking? I'm here to help!" Amanda argued. "They're a little… uh… _jaded_ with humans," Wizardmon replied. "And I'm supposed to be saving them?" was the argument. "You're the one that volunteered for the job!" He said, and she groaned. There was no arguing with _that_. A door opened up ahead, and a strange Digimon that looked like a calico cat leaned out.

"In here!" She said, and they hurried in, and the door slammed shut. The mob of Digimon went past outside and the two sighed and slumped down the walls. "Thank you, very much." Wizardmon said as Amanda dropped down on all fours to look at this new Digimon. "Yes, thank you." She said after a moment. All be damned. A talking cat. "Amanda, this is Mikemon. Mikemon, this is Amanda Garr, my Digidestined partner." Wizardmon said.

"When did that happen?" Mikemon asked. "Just a few days ago." Was the reply. "I see…" The cat took her chin. "Those guys must really hate this Dark Digidestined." Amanda looked out the window. "Yes. He's caused nothing but misery here. He's even burned down most of Refresh Forest, so our livelihood is dependent on serving him." Mikemon shook her head.

"Ugh! He makes me ashamed to be called a human!" Amanda argued, fists up. "Yes, he is rather annoying. Nobody knows his real name, and his Digimon is just so powerful. Not to mention he knows how to make him Digivolve to the Ultimate level." Mikemon's eyes fell. "Digivolve? I've heard the Digidestined have many powers, but I've never heard of any Digimon being able to Digivolve so easily…" Wizardmon took his chin.

"That's why his power is so feared." Mikemon said. "We came to try to turn him onto the right track," Wizardmon said. "Well, good luck with that. You'll be lucky to get out of town in one piece." Mikemon said, and Amanda paused as suddenly a Numemon crawled up next to her. "A Numemon!" Wizardmon said. "Yes, he was separated from his clan when they were escaping the genocide." Mikemon replied sadly.

Amanda just plugged her nose. _Ugh_! That think didn't have poor hygiene—it was the _definition_ of the word…! Numemon just crawled over to her, looking up with its long tongue hanging out. Forcing herself to let go of her nose and covertly breathe through her mouth, she smiled. "Hello, Numemon! I'm Amanda!" She said. "Derr-herr-herr… Gosh, you're pretty!" It said.

"Uh… thank you." Amanda said. Well, that was just _peachy_. The first time someone calls her 'pretty', and it was an ugly, stinking little _**slug**_! "I think he likes you!" Wizardmon said cheerfully. "What did I say about patronizing me?" Was the sharp reply, earning a chuckle. "Wizardmon, could you take this Numemon back to where his clan is hiding?" Mikemon asked.

"Of course. That won't be a problem, will it, Amanda?" Wizardmon asked. "No, not at all," Amanda replied. _As long as I don't have to __**touch**__ it…_ She added to herself.

000

_Oh, god, I'm touching it. I'm touching it. YELCH_, Amanda thought as they were slipping out of town in the dead of night. The Numemon was staring at her from where she was holding it in her hands. SLIMY. Cold. As much as she tried, she couldn't completely disguise her disguise. "Why… can't you carry him again?" She asked. "He likes you better. And besides, if we're attacked, I need to be able to defend you." Wizardmon replied.

"So, sweetcake, why don't you and me go to my house for a little one-on-one Numemon kissy-time?" Numemon asked. "I'd rather die! I have something called 'standards', and you're not even my species!" Amanda argued, looking away. "Now, now, be nice." Wizardmon said. "I have to save the world. Doesn't mean I gotta like it." Amanda argued, now careful to hold the slime at arm's length.

She was starting to see the Dark Digidestined's motive for wanting to destroy every last Numemon. They were disgusting, vulgar, and not to mention _**dense**_ What in all of the universe could they _**possibly**_ contribute to… _**ANYTHING**_! "We Numemon live in the sewers! Smells great, honey!" Numemon said. Why… was she STUCK WITH THIS THING…?

"This is the entrance to the sewers," Wizardmon said, lifting up a manhole cover. "I swear, if there are turtle-men Digimon down there, I will _scream_." Amanda said. This earned her blank looks from her companions. "…Oh, nevermind." She added quickly, and scowled as she went down in. Amanda had never told Wizardmon, but her sense of smell was stronger than most humans.

So she immediately wanted to gag and run back out, but instead she followed him down as he lifted up a lamp. "If this is where the Numemon live, how come none of the bounty hunters has ever come down here?" Amanda asked. "Would you want to?" He looked back. "…Very good point." She shrugged as they started down. Reaching the bottom, Numemon pointed them off in another direction.

000

"I can go the rest of the way from here! C'mon, sweetie, one farewell KISS?" He asked. "Hell… _**no**_." She said dully, and he slumped. "Oh, honey, you break my heart!" He said. "Uh, yeah, whatever. I'm dying, I gotta get out of here." She said, nose embedded into the bend of her elbow. "Good luck, Numemon. You and your kind stay hidden until we can stop the Dark Digidestined." Wizardmon said.

"You got it! We'll hold a special party when you do! Sludge cake!" Numemon said. Amanda gagged as off he… slithered. "Finally! I thought we'd never get rid of him…!" She argued, shaking her hands, as if hoping to get the germs off that way. "You handled it very well, all things considered." Wizardmon told her. "What is the point to those things' existences?" Amanda thrust a hand after Numemon.

"Not everybody is the same." Was the simple reply, and she paused. Her eyes fell. "…You're right. And I'm admittedly a little ashamed you had to remind me. I'm sure if something happened to him, his fellow Numemon would be upset." She said. "That's right. They form very close bonds in their society. Though I'm glad we don't have to go any further into this stink hole!" Wizardmon's eyes closed.

"…No, I'm afraid I do. I wanna go apologize to him. You wait here. I'll be back in a moment." Amanda said, and jogged off after the little guy. That's when a shriek echoed through the sewers. "Numemon!" Wizardmon argued, and the two took off running towards the source. "We should have gone with him all the way…! What if something happened to him…?" Amanda argued.

They turned a corner to see a larger room in the sewers, with various tiny huts all around that had been blown to smithereens. And their Numemon friend was cowering in front of a young man with dark hair and cold black eyes. He had an earring in his left ear with a fang dangling down it. Next to him was a red and white wolf-like Digimon with a skinny body, black leather belts, an unnaturally long jaw, legs, and claws.

"Did you really think we wouldn't come after you filth down here?" The young man asked Numemon calmly, his voice low and toneless. It sent a shiver down Amanda's spine, and she knew who this was. They'd found the Dark Digidestined. "STOP!" Wizardmon yelled, and both the young man and his partner looked up. "…Ah, another human. It's been a while." The guy fixed the collar of his long black cloak.

"My name is Xavier Ross, and this is my partner, Fangmon." He said. Amanda just looked over, then at the red and black digivice on the boy's hip. "…Amanda Garr. Wizardmon. Back away from the slug." She said stiffly. He was charming. Too charming. "What's this? You're protecting this _slime_?" Fangmon asked. "My fellow Numemon…" Numemon choked, tears flooding from his eyes.

"We are." Wizardmon said. "Why? These things have no purpose. They're just filthy wastes of space." Xavier smiled coldly. Had she met him under any normal circumstances, Amanda's heart probably would have done a flip-flop. This guy was roughly her age, and very attractive. But looking around at the ruined Numemon huts, and at the Digimon weeping on the ground, she just suddenly felt _**disgust**_.

Walking forward, she stepped over Numemon, and calmly slapped Xavier full across the face. "What in the world do you think you're doing? You and I are _**Digidestined**_! We're here to protect this world, not give it more problems! What did the Numemon ever do to you? Yeah, they're disgusting, yeah, they stink, but they do have something you don't! They're friendly! Maybe too friendly, but, still!" She argued.

_What in the world did I just do_? She asked herself tonelessly. Normally, she didn't have half a spine. That… was pretty gutsy. Xavier's cold smile immediately twisted into an irate scowl as he reached up, feeling his face. "That," he said in a low tone, "Was a _very_, _**very**_ stupid move." He flicked two fingers, and Fangmon snarled and lunged forward.

"Amanda, no!" Wizardmon threw out his staff, "Thunder—" Before he could finish, a pile of pink, curly sludge suddenly landed right on Fangmon's forehead, making him screech to a halt. "DISGUSTING!" He roared, thrashing his head. "Don't you touch this sweet thang!" Numemon argued, between Amanda and the two. "Numemon, get back!" Amanda argued as Wizardmon hurried over.

"Thunderball!" He said, and the electric sphere crackled and slammed into Fangmon and sending him back. Temporarily blinded, Amanda grabbed Numemon and let Wizardmon's hand on her elbow steer her off. "We have to get out of the sewers!" He said. She blinked hard a few times until she could see. "You got that right! I don't wanna have round two with that anorexic snaggle-tooth!" She argued.

Reaching the manhole, they hurried up, and Amanda put down Numemon, gasping hard for air. "We gotta get Numemon out of town entirely…! Find him another clan!" She gasped. "Yes…!" was the reply. Then Amanda looked down, "Numemon, I'm sorry for treating you so coldly earlier. As soon as we find some more Numemon for you to hide with, I'll give you that kiss," She said.

She knew she'd regret those words, but right now, she didn't want to be like… _him_. "Oh, HONEY!" Numemon sobbed, hugging her leg. "Now, let's get out of town!" Wizardmon said, and turned. "I think the two of you make a cute couple," rang out behind them, and Amanda froze, eyes widening. "BLAST COFFIN!" A black beam in the shape of a coffin suddenly slammed into him, and he hit a wall and went through it.

"Wizardmon!" Amanda argued in horror. Then she turned to Fangmon, Xavier sitting calmly on his back. "Did you really think you could outrun us?" Fangmon growled. "…We figured it was worth a shot," Amanda grinned weakly, starting to back up. "You're not a Digidestined. You're a failure trying to pass as one. I'll show you a _**real**_ Digidestined." Xavier slid down and held up his digivice.

It beeped, and Fangmon suddenly began to glow. "Fangmon Digivolve TO… SkullBaluchimon!" The light expanded, then shattered away from its host A winged skeleton Digimon with glowing red eyes, horns, and dark flesh with glowing white veins stood in Fangmon's place. "That's… that's digivolution?" Amanda argued, horrified. She and Wizardmon couldn't stand up to that thing…! There was no way…!

Her whole body was shaking from the evil vibe that Digimon gave off. She couldn't move…! She could barely breathe…! Tears built up in her eyes, and the creature stepped forward. "Amanda…!" Wizardmon pulled himself out, "Thunderball!" The blast flew from his staff, hit SkullBaluchimon, and vanished. It had been uselessly. _Why can't I… move…_? Amanda thought.

"Grave… BONE!" SkullBaluchimon lunged, and she winced, looking down and away. A loud BOOM! rang out, filling her ears, and she looked up. Then she covered her mouth, because, trampled into the ground in her place, was Numemon. "Sorry, honey… guess I'm not gonna… get that kiss…" he said, and suddenly shattered into data. "NUMEMON!" She wailed, getting to all fours.

_I treated him like a bitch, and he still died to protect me…!_ She sunk to all fours and sobbed. "…SkullBaluchimon, finish the job." Xavier said, and Wizardmon ran in the way, arms out. "She's one of your own! Are you truly that evil!" he argued. "…No. Just sensible. What good can someone like her do for the digital world? I'm improving the digital world by removing all the scum. I _**am**_ doing my job." Xavier said.

"…YOU SONUVA _**BITCH**_!" Amanda screamed, looking up as the blood rushed through her brain. She stood and ran straight for him, "I'LL DO MY PART BY STRANGLING _**YOU**_!" SkullBaluchimon got in the way, ramming her so she skidded back against Wizardmon, who sat her up. "He's an Ultimate! We have to get out of here until we_ can_ fight him!" Wizardmon said.

Amanda bit her bottom lip, and shook. "…'Kay." She said weakly. "Stop playing and just get them out of my sight." Xavier told his partner. SkullBaluchimon's eyes just flashed, "Deadly Fear…" he hissed, and darkness began to spread. Amanda just glared up at her fellow Digidestined as the dark tendrils began to wrap around her and Wizardmon. "I'll stop you, Ross. I'll hunt you down for this," She vowed.

"I'll hunt you down until I _**die**_."

_****_

Amanda: Defeated, shamed, and adding insult to injury, will the two of us survive SkullBaluchimon's Deadly Fear attack?

Wizardmon: Well, if we don't, that was an awfully short story.

Amanda: We do, relax. And we find ourselves stranded in a frozen wasteland and try to find the secret behind digivolution. Xavier does some questioning. But we also meet a strange set of new allies when we're on the brink of death!

Wizardmon: Up next is Chapter Four. Breath of the Wasteland.


	4. 4 Breath of the Wasteland

Wizardmon: After Amanda and I were defeated by SkullBaluchimon, he performed his Deadly Fear attack. How did we fare? This is Chapter Four, Breath of the Wasteland.

Amanda: And how did we end up here? An old face returns, but things aren't quite as they seem.

Wizardmon: In order to properly fight Xavier and SkullBaluchimon, we must figure out the secret of Digivolution, and begin on a new quest.

Amanda: I don't own anything but myself, Xavier Ross, and my D-XS design!

_****_

"Wizardmon, I have been through careful deliberation. And I've come to the stunning conclusion that… our lives totally _**suck**_." Amanda said dully as she and Wizardmon struggled through the thigh-deep snow and the screaming winds. "I'd… have to agree with that." He wheezed. The two weren't in good condition. In fact, they looked like they'd been through a maze where the walls were all made of spinning blades.

But yet, they carried on. They had to. Neither one was sure how they'd gone from being struck by SkullBaluchimon's Deadly Fear to being in this wasteland, but they just decided to consider themselves just lucky to be alive. "You know what we have to do now, right?" Amanda asked.

"Find shelter and tend our wounds." Wizardmon said. "Well, that, too. But we have to find out how Xavier made Fangmon Digivolve into that monster SkullBaluchimon. And then, you'll stand a chance against him." Amanda replied. "Mm." Wizardmon agreed.

Then he collapsed, and she sunk to all fours. The two gasped hard for air, Wizardmon coughing as sweat ran down Amanda's face. "We gotta get out of here… we'll freeze…" She said. Then she slumped to the ground. The wind howled and screamed overhead, blowing snow across the gray sky. Slowly, it started to cover the two—before suddenly a set of heavy footfalls crunched through the snow, and a large shadow fell over them.

And then, all was quiet, as if the wasteland had sucked in a deep breath.

000

Xavier Ross was _not_ having a good day. He'd never met another Digidestined before, to be honest. When he'd first come to this world, he wasn't sure how to do his job. But then he'd decided that the best way to save the world was to help it save itself. If only strong Digimon survived, then surely, they'd be able to withstand evil? He'd decided to begin a plan of natural selection.

And, since he had been chosen to save this world, naturally, he did the selecting. Sure, the Digimon hated him for it _now_, but he figured in a few years, when they realized how efficient it was, they'd thank him then. But then that girl came. He couldn't even really remember her name by this point. That girl with the Wizardmon. Who'd protected, of all creatures, a _Numemon_.

How _dare_ she slap him? How _dare_ she tell him he was wrong? While looking at him with those eyes? Xavier's speed as he paced through his headquarters lagged, and then slowly came to a halt. Unused to this, one of Fangmon's gold eyes opened to regard his partner. Both of them were cold, calculating, and to the point.

Hesitation was a new thing for him. "Is that other Digidestined still bothering you?" He asked. "…What if what we've been doing is wrong?" Xavier asked, turning to look out the window, "Perhaps we took a too direct approach. Perhaps… we thought _too_ much." He took his chin. Fangmon sat up, his long tail curling around his lanky body. "Are we going to change the plan?" he asked.

Xavier turned. Many people would look at Fangmon and only see a cruel, savage beast. Which he was, in battle. But otherwise, he was a data-type Digimon, and shared many of their traits. "…She said she'd come back for us." Xavier turned to his partner and stroked the red fur on his head. "We'll stall everything until she comes. When she does, there will be another fight."

He smiled, "If we win, we'll continue as if nothing happened. But if by some slim chance she wins, and her dedication proves her the stronger, then we'll cancel our plans. And we'll try things _her_ way." He said. "So you're saying that if the girl wins, you'll give up all of our power to follow her to do things the right way." Fangmon said. "…I always do my job right. You know that." Xavier said, nodding.

"Then I'll accept your gamble." Fangmon said.

000

Wizardmon's eyes half-opened. "Wha… where am I…?" He asked, and sat up with a wince. "Easy, Wizardmon. Your wounds have been tended but you will still need some time to heal." A deep, firm voice rang out. He looked up—and gasped, half-throwing himself over Amanda, who was still unconscious beside him. In a large, round tent made of animal skins, sitting in front of the fire, was Leomon.

"At ease, friend. I mean you or your Digidestined partner no harm." Leomon said. "…Are you the _real_ Leomon?" Wizardmon asked. "Yes, I am. I am well aware that there is an imposter that works for MetalTyrannomon in my form. If you've ran into him, I apologize." Leomon said. Amanda suddenly sat bolt upright, eyes wide and face pale. "Jesus Christ, it's a LION! Get in the car!" She yelled.

Both Digimon stared at her in silence as she just sat groggily. Then, after a moment, she shook her head. "Whoa, weird dream." She rubbed her head, "Oiy, Wizardmon, we still alive?" She added. "Yes, we're still alive." He replied, sitting back unsurely, and she looked up, saw Leomon—and screamed, plastering herself to a wooden tent pole. "Ack! Leomon's back! He's gonna try to cut off my head again…! …And it hurts too much to be hysterical, so I'm stopping." She sobbed, bending over double and gasping for air.

"This is the real Leomon, not the fake who attacked you, Amanda. You can relax." Wizardmon said. "Oh, thank god." Her head bowed further with another deep breath sucked in. Then she straightened. "Hello, Leomon! It's nice to meet the real you, and not the fake one that tried to cut my head off! My name's Amanda!" She said. "The pleasure is all mine." Was the reply.

"LEOMON!" burst out, and Amanda's head tilted. _I know that voice…_? In rushed a young woman with short pale blonde hair and blue-green eyes, and Amanda's jaw worked uselessly. "Look! A digivice! Another Digidestined…!" Wizardmon motioned to the light teal and gold device on the girl's hip. Amanda just gasped, then she stood, all the color draining from her face.

"_**Megan**_?" She asked after a moment, and the girl looked over, face brightening. "Amanda! You've come to!" She said cheerfully. "Wizardmon, this is my best friend, Megan. We've known each other since _preschool_. She might as well just be my little sister." Amanda said. "Well, then, I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance!" Wizardmon stood, offering a hand.

He'd become quite fond of the concept of a handshake, after all. Megan beamed and shook it. "Boy, was I shocked when Leomon carted you in, Amanda." She said. "I bet you were… how long have you been here?" Amanda asked. "Not long. Just a few days myself. We've been studying digi-gates." Megan said. "What's a digi-gate?" Amanda asked. "They're doorways between the human world and the digital world." Leomon explained.

"I see…" Wizardmon took his chin. "Yes. We believe that many answers may be in the human world." Leomon added, arms crossing. "Let's let the boys talk! Amanda, let's go talk in the other room!" Megan said, pushing her friend out. "Uh… sure? Okay?" Was the reply.

000

"So you came here after the digivice came to you." Amanda said. "Yeah. But you say that you got here on accident, but then a digivice forged between you and Wizardmon?" Megan said. "Yeah. I guess we… chose our own… digi-destiny, I guess." Amanda replied, arms crossing. "Those poor Digimon! Stuck with us, when they actually have heads on their shoulders!" Megan joked.

"Yeah, poor guys!" Amanda said, and the two laughed.

000

"Strange things, those Digidestined," Wizardmon said. "Yes. They have strong hearts, though. They just do not know it themselves yet." Leomon said. "We need to find a way to protect them from stronger foes. But the only way I can see so far is to Digivolve. And the only Digidestined to have mastered that so far is Xavier and Fangmon." Wizardmon took his chin.

"And so that is a dead end." Leomon agreed, arms crossing. "Then it's settled. We need to learn more about the digivices and the Digidestined themselves if we are to continue. The digivices seem to be the key to everything." Wizardmon's eyes narrowed. "Yes, that's true. And I know of those who might be able to help." The larger Digimon said. "And that is?" Leomon looked out into the distance, "The Court of Miracles."

Wizardmon laughed, "And so I'm back to where I started!"

000

"Digidestined _fools_," The giant hissed as he looked over his domain. It was too quiet. It was too… _peaceful_. "Master MetalTyrannomon, do you want us to destroy them for you?" A Tuskmon asked. "Yes. And look for my general, Spikedramon. I have not seen him as of late. And I am getting most annoyed with his absence!" Was the growled reply, and he turned as his minions scattered.

MetalTyrannomon's lip curled into a sneer. Incompetent fools, all of them! The only one he could count on was Spikedramon, and even that fool was missing. He never should have sent his most valuable warrior to check out that uprising. He doubted his general would have been deleted, but he did wonder what was taking so long. "It doesn't matter," The metal beast told himself.

"Even those incompetent fools are enough to destroy those Digidestined _fools_,"

000

"So we're going to find the Court of Miracles, anyway." Amanda told Wizardmon, laughing as the four of them stepped out of the tent. "Yes, that's right! Fate works in strange ways, I suppose." He replied. "It's cool that we're all gonna be travelling together, now!" Megan said. "Yes. The only downside is we just have more questions with no answers." Leomon said.

"But we'll find those answers!" Megan replied cheerfully. "It makes me wonder how many Digidestined there are now, though. And who was supposed to get that email in my place?" Amanda asked. "That is one of the answers we hope that your home world can help us answer. It is important to learn about the digivices as soon as possible." Leomon said simply.

"…Boy, he's big. Do you ever stop and just think, _man_…" Amanda said, looking up. "I'm even shorter than you. What do you think?" Megan replied, and the two laughed. "But we are all agreed that there's no returning to the human world until we've stopped Xavier and Fangmon, correct?" Wizardmon asked. "Yeah, we know!" Megan said. "We couldn't just leave and let him keep being a creep. We have priorities, too, you know!" Amanda said cheerfully.

Wizardmon paused, looking at Leomon, who shrugged. The two girls, together, seemed to have a whole different energy from normal. Almost… _unstoppable_. They would need that energy if they were going to survive the digital world.

_****_

Amanda: This chapter's a little shorter than the others, sorry…!

Megan: A little over a _**page**_ shorter, you mean?

Amanda: *Nervous laugh*

Leomon: Is she always like this?

Wizardmon: You have NO idea… She's a bit of a… what's the nice way to say this…?

Megan: Procrastinator?

Amanda: Slacker?

Megan: Lazy bitch?

Amanda: So true! LOL.

Wizardmon: …I'll just go shut up now…

Amanda: AN-Y-WHO, who is this mysterious Strikedramon? What is the reason behind his disappearance? Why does being around Xavier want me to start humming _The Imperial March_?

Megan: *Gasp!* We should get kazoos so the next time we see him, we can play it!

Amanda: *Gasp!* You're awesome! How did I ever live without you?

Megan: You did but it was FAIL.

Amanda: So true! XD

Wizardmon and Leomon: O_o' … … …

Amanda and Megan: LOL 8P

Leomon: Er… the next chapter is Chapter 5—

Megan: PRESTO! PRINGLES! POOF!

Leomon: *Groans, a hand to his head*

Wizardmon: …Welcome to my life.


	5. 5 PRESTO! PRINGLES! POOF!

Leomon: The four of us have begun our journey to find the Court of Miracles. But the evil MetalTyrannomon has different plans for our fate.

Megan: YEP! So we have to save ourselves from his minions—but it may not be as hard as it seems…?

Leomon: Xavier has some problems of his own, while MetalTyrannomon's general, Spikedramon, appears in the real world.

Amanda: In the confusion, the light of a digivice is all that can pierce the darkness. This is Chapter five… ::dramatic pause::

Megan and Amanda: PRESTO! PRINGLES! POOF!

Leomon and Wizardmon: … … … -_-'

Megan: Amanda only owns herself, Xavier Ross, and her D-XS design!

_****_

"I spy with my little eye… something… reddish-brown." Megan said, looking around. "The desert." I said dully. "…That's true. That's all there is. Sheesh, the road games are overrated." Megan said. "Wait until you try the license plate game. You'll want to blow your brain out." I replied. "Don't worry, girls. We'll be out of this desert soon enough." Leomon assured us.

"…Hey, Wizardmon, you've been awfully quiet—" Amanda noted, before her partner covered her mouth. "Shh-sh… We're being watched." He said quietly, and everybody stiffened, eyes moving around. "…Ah, yes, I see them now." Leomon said. "Who is it?" Amanda replied. "SandYanmamon." Leomon said, and the girls both saw a few large dragonfly-like Digimon… hiding quite obviously behind a small cactus.

If the two had physically been able of performing the classic anime sweatdrop, they would have. "…They do realize we can see them, do they?" Megan asked behind a hand. "…They don't seem to be that intelligent." Leomon replied. "Psst! Are they talking about us?" One of the SandYanmamon flat-out screamed at the other. "No way! There's no way they can know we're even here!" The other one screamed back.

Silence. Our four heroes just looked dully at them. "…But they're looking right at us!" A third one said. "They're just admiring the scenery. It's coincidence!" The first one said. "…Maybe if we ignore them, they'll just go away." Megan said after a moment. "…Right. Let's go." Wizardmon said, turning and starting to walk. "…One moment." Leomon turned, and threw out a punch.

"Fist of the Beast King!" He snarled, and the lion-shaped blast shot out, hit the cactus, and all three SandYanmamon were sent flying with screams. "But how'd they even know we were heeeeeeeere?" One yelled. "…Boy, if these are the enemies we'll have to deal with, this whole Digidestined thing is gonna be _cakewalk_." Amanda noted. "You walk on cake?" Wizardmon asked. Amanda and Megan both grinned sheepishly. "…Your turn to explain." Amanda said finally to her friend.

"But you're better at it." She replied.

000

"Xavier, there's a messenger for you outside." A figure stood behind Xavier in his headquarters. The boy turned, looking at… Leomon? Xavier eyed him, then his eyes narrowed. "_Bakemon_. What did I tell you about taking different shapes around me?" He said coldly, and Fake!Leomon reverted to the white ghost-like Digimon. "Sorry, old habit. By the way, you're not the only Digidestined. I tried to kill 'er, but it didn't work."

"We already know, you fool. And who is this messenger?" Fangmon demanded coldly. They often used Bakemon as spies and cannon fodder, due to their disguise abilities and their otherworldly nature. Bakemon paused, then, slowly, his fanged mouth spread into an evil sneer. "My _true_ master," He said, and suddenly a wall exploded inward, forcing Xavier to cover his eyes with a surprised cry.

"Lucy, I'm _home_," MetalTyrannomon mocked as he pushed into the ruined building. "It's MetalTyrannomon…!" Fangmon snarled, getting between his partner and this new threat. "I've been working for MetalTyrannomon all along, you human creep! It was the best way to keep an eye on _you_, and now thanks to you, we know about the _other_ Digidestined." Bakemon cackled.

"You creeps…!" Xavier growled, face dark from his anger, his dark eyes narrowing. Bakemon just turned to MetalTyrannomon. "Master! You said I'd get a reward?" He said. "Of course," was the reply, and he lifted his left arm, "Nuclear Laser," he said, and Bakemon screamed as a blast enveloped him, and MetalTyrannomon snorted. "That… is for failing to kill the second Digidestined." He turned to Xavier, who scowled.

"…Can't say I'm sad he's gone." The young man admitted coldly after a moment. "I came because you don't seem to be doing your job lately, human. First, you sent the second Digidestined from my domain, and then you stop the genocide. We had a deal…" MetalTyrannomon snarled, and, slowly, Xavier smirked.

"Like I intended to listen to a metal-coated lizard like you for the rest of my life. You were lying to me all along, weren't you? I've done some _digging_ in my recent vacation. I know that _you're_ working for somebody else, too, aren't you? Somebody _you're_ afraid of?" he asked. "We know all about it! We even know the name of your boss!" Fangmon snarled. "I work for nobody…!" was the snarled reply.

"Of course you do. You were _given_ lordship of these lands by your master… What was his name…? Oh yes, _Gran_—" Fangmon began. "Don't say his name, you fool! Unless you feel we're worthy of his attention right now!" MetalTyrannomon snarled, looking, for the first time, a little scared. "…We thought so. You're just a simple peon." Xavier said, and thrust out his digivice.

"And we don't bow to peons! Fangmon, Digivolve!" He snarled. Meanwhile, the outside of the building was calm. Quiet. Nobody would have expected that a battle had just begun. Slowly, silently, time slid by, deceptively hiding everything away. And then, the building suddenly and violently exploded, making every Digimon in the area flee in terror.

When the rubble shifted, out came MetalTyrannomon. "And thus Xavier Ross, the Dark Digidestined, and SkullBaluchimon are dead…" He laughed coldly, "And the remaining Digidestined and their partners will stand no further chance. Because the secret of digivolution dies with them!" His cold laugh rose, becoming maniacal laughter that filled the burning air.

000

"Will you guys just give up? It's no good to hide from us if WE CAN STILL SEE YOU!" Amanda yelled, frustrated as she gripped her head, looking at the three SandYanmamon who were hiding behind… a twig sticking out of the sand. "Ah? They spotted us again!" One cried. "Yes! We have most perceptive enemies this time, brothers! They find us no matter how well we hide!" One said.

"Easy, girl. We must have patience will the stupid ones." Megan told Amanda simply, patting her head as the older girl let out a growl of frustration, head bowing. "STUPID? THAT DOES IT!" The SandYanmamon screamed at once. "Well, that did it. They pointed out the Elephantmon in the room." Wizardmon said simply. "Get ready, Wizardmon!" Leomon said as the three insect Digimon charged with screams.

Seeing him draw his sword and Wizardmon prepare his staff, they all came to a halt mid-air. If they'd had been on solid ground, the idea of them coming to a literal screeching halt wouldn't have been out of the question. "…On second thought, it's break time! I'm hungry!" the first SandYanmamon noted. "Yeah, me, too! And we don't get paid overtime!" The second said.

"Um… later!" All three of them zoomed off. "…I believe that somebody is majorly underestimating us." Wizardmon decided, lowering his staff. "Why do they have to be so _frustrating_?" Amanda argued dully, hands shoved into her pockets. "That's evil for you. At least they're smart enough to know when to save their own skins. They would've been _**really**_ stupid to take _our_ Digimon on." Megan grinned.

"They could have conducted their retreat with a little more _dignity_, though." Leomon noted. "That's true… I was embarrassed just watching them." Wizardmon replied. "Let's go while they're spooked. Maybe we can get far enough ahead they won't find us again." Amanda said dully. "Aww, but I'll kind've miss them." Megan noted. Then she grinned, laughing.

"But if all of MetalTyrannomon's minions are this pathetic, then getting to him will be _**easy**_! We'll defeat him in no time, flat!" She said cheerfully.

000

His name was Strikedramon. He was a dragon-man Digimon, and he was MetalTyrannomon's best. He was his right-hand man, his general, and his greatest warrior. Even Ultimate-level Digimon fell before him. And now, he was trying to figure out what had happened to him. He stood on top of the roof of a building in New York, looking out at the hundreds of humans in front of him.

He had been sent by his master, the great MetalTyrannomon, to end an uprising. When he'd gotten there, Strikedramon had found not a rebel resistance—but panicked, afraid Digimon screaming about a spiral of light falling from the sky. Something about this seemed to just naturally draw him in, so the general had gone to investigate the crash site. And there he'd found it.

A digivice. Purple and steely gray, with yellow veins going through it. But there had been no Digidestined in sight. So when Strikedramon had picked it up to investigate, suddenly light shot up around him and sent him blasting into this… _place_. He'd never heard of a Digimon going to the human world before. He knew nothing about it, and he hated it.

So he'd chosen simply to stay out of sight and keep an eye on things. The digivice had brought him here for a reason. He just had to find it. And once he found its matching Digidestined, he would kill them for the sake of his master. Suddenly a loud beep and flashing from the digivice on his belt caught Strikedramon's attention, and he pulled it out, looking at it.

Then he looked up, "The Digidestined… they're close. It's time to end this once and for all." he growled in his low, grating voice.

000

"Aw, hell, it's good to be home." Elijah Murphy dropped his rucksack onto his crappy old bed in his crappy old apartment. He'd never been happier to see the gray, faded wallpaper that had peeled off in places, or the shabby wooden floors that had been worn down from years of slippers and socks shuffling over them. He just let out a huge, broad grin and stretched.

Elijah Murphy was twenty-one, with tan skin and shaved dark brown hair. Out of the otherwise dark complexion, his bright green eyes seemed to pop out almost unnaturally. The reason for his tan and haircut was he'd just come back from Afghanistan. Elijah, or, as his friends called him, Eli, was just coming back home from his first term of service in the Airforce, and wore his dog tags proudly.

Now, he'd confused a lot of people over there, due to his Irish accent. Elijah was actually born in Ireland, but his parents had died when he was young, and his grandfather, Patrick Murphy, had brought him over to the United States to live when he was just four years old. Despite being an American citizen from five on, Eli had developed his grandfather's thick accent.

Being eternally positive and charismatic, Eli's nationality had eventually been forgotten, and he'd become valued by his comrades. And he didn't know it, but the email Amanda had gotten had originally been meant for him. Eli turned, looking fondly around the old room. Right now, he was alone. His grandfather, well into his nineties, was currently in chemotherapy to deal with leukemia.

So he had no warning that Spikedramon had slipped into the window behind him until he turned around and saw him. "Aw, gank me and tie me to the train tracks!" He yelled, pushing himself to the wall. That was a classic line of Patrick Murphy's that had ingrained into his grandson's mind from a _**very**_ early age. "So, you are the next Digidestined," Strikedramon eyed the young man beneath his mask.

Eli just stared at his new visitor in shock, "What the holy hell are you?" He argued. "…I'm Strikedramon, a Digimon. And I'm going to be the one to take you." Strikedramon replied. "…Sorry, pal, but I like girls," Eli said simply—then pulled out a Glock from his bag and opened fire on his strange new visitor. The creature just dodged, using his claws to slice one bullet clear in half.

"Aw, gank me and tie me to the train-tracks." Eli noted dully, realizing that _maybe_ human methods weren't gonna work on this guy. So he emptied out the rest of the bullets out on the thing to keep it back, and even threw the Glock itself for good measure as he lunged to his desk, trying to grab his cellphone to call 911 before deciding what the hell to do next.

…Eli wasn't exactly bright, but he was at least sensible. He didn't reach his phone, because Strikedramon roared, lunging, and Eli cursed, planting his back firmly against the monitor of his computer. And that's when the bright light took them both in. Moments later, both opponents were gone.

The room was silent once more.

000

Our four heroes were silent as they walked through the desert. "…Now this is just getting ridiculous." Wizardmon was the first one to finally speak, and all four of them halted and just simply turned to look back at the three SandYanmamon following them. The three gasped in unison, and, in a panicked jumble, proceeded to try to hide behind _each other_.

Naturally, this wasn't very successful. "…What do we do? _I'm_ getting annoyed, but I'd feel bad for destroying suck stupid little guys." Megan noted. "Yeah…" Amanda sighed, ruffling her hair. "That's true. It's a difficult situation, isn't it?" Leomon noted. "They called us stupid again!" One SandYanmamon protested. "ATTAAAACK!" For the tenth time that day, they charged.

But before either girl's partner Digimon could scare them off again, suddenly a dark shape flew by, "_Pixi Bomb!_" It hit the three SandYanmamon, who screamed as they dissolved into data and shocked, the group turned to look. There stood a little pink round Digimon with big dark eyes, tattered white wings, a spear, and a pair of goggles sitting on his little round head.

"It's Piximon!" Wizardmon noted in shock.

_****_

Amanda: Who is this Piximon? Is he friend, or foe? …And why is he wearing goggles? Does that make him our new leader?

Wizardmon: ::Facepalm::

Megan: Are Xavier and SkullBaluchimon really dead? And did Eli survive his encounter with Strikedramon? What was the significance behind Strikedramon finding the digivice? …Okay, maybe that's pretty obvious, but, still. It's our job to ask these over-dramatic questions to try to make you come back for the next chapter.

Amanda: Right! Next time, the Digidestined come together, and when one digivice's light lit the way for Strikedramon, another will shine and bring salvation.

Leomon: Please return for Chapter Six. The Light of the Mystic Warrior.

Amanda: Read and Review, or I'll sic Megan on you. I've warned you.


	6. 6 Light of the Mystic Warrior

Megan: HOLY CRAP. It's been like two years. Are you _**FINALLY**_ updating this sonuva—

Amanda: YEEEP.

Wizardmon: Pardon me. I need to go check if hell is frozen over.

Amanda: Check and make sure brick walls aren't doing the cha-cha while you're there.

Leomon: Ahem. Well, yes. When we left off, we had encountered Piximon.

Megan: Who was wearing goggles.

Amanda: Also, it looks like Xavier was killed by MetalTyrannomon, and an Irish-American guy named Eli was attacked by MetalTyrannomon's right-hand Digimon, Spikedramon, before being drawn into the Digital World.

Megan: This is Chapter 6—Light of the Mystic Warrior!

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000**_

The desert wind blew over the dunes, sending trails of sand whipping through the air. Megan, Amanda, Leomon, and Wizardmon stared silently in shock at the small winged puffball in front of them, who had a pair of goggles on his head. "…It's _**PINK**_," Megan was the first to point out the obvious. "He's so small… is he a Rookie-level Digimon like Cutemon?" Amanda pointed, leaning in to Wizardmon.

"Actually, no. Piximon may look small, but he is a _powerful_ Ultimate-level Digimon like SkullBaluchimon." Was the reply. "What?! You're kidding! But he's so cute!" was the startled reply. "Why, yes, I am!" Piximon smirked, holding his chin. He held out his arms, "Look at the four of you! My, you've grown since I've seen you last! Isn't Micah with you? The other two are already here!" He said.

The four exchanged blank looks. "Uh, I'm sorry, but… have we met?" Wizardmon asked warily after a moment. Piximon paused—then his eyes fell. "…So it seems the rumors really were true. I had hoped it was all a lie… Come with me! I'll explain everything there!" He said, taking off. "Uh… do we follow the crazy pink powder-puff or what?" Megan asked. "…He sounds like he has answers." Leomon replied.

"…Answers are good," Megan decided slowly.

000

Piximon led them to a large underground bunker in the middle of the desert. "Welcome to my humble abode! It's gotten bigger since the last time you were here—just like the group of you!" He said cheerfully, arms up. "He's really been in this desert too long—does he realize that some of us are human?" Megan leaned back to Leomon. "I've never met Piximon myself, either." Leomon said.

Then Piximon led them through a door—and Amanda and Wizardmon both screamed in alarm, pointing forward. Xavier paused from sitting at the foot of a cot, his shirt off and chest and arms bandaged, as a bandaged Fangmon's head snapped up by him. "You again! What are you doing here?! Okay, buddy, this time I'm not even going to bother with the Digimon, I'm going to put you in a world of hurt all by myself!" Amanda argued.

She started storming forward—but Piximon collared her so she choked, stepping back. "The Digidestined aren't fighting each other right in front of me!" He said flatly. "But he's the Dark Digidestined! He tried to lead a _genocide_—" She began. "Not anymore. MetalTyrannomon tried to kill us." Xavier said. "It's a trap! A lie! Don't trust him!" Amanda told Megan furiously, pointing at him.

"If you say so. Damn, the cute ones are always evil." Megan replied dejectedly. "I found them floating in the underground river a day back, and let me tell you, that shocked the pants off of me! I haven't been able to find them since," Piximon replied. "…So you're another Digidestined, too? …And the real Leomon is your partner, to top it off." Xavier looked at Megan.

"Don't talk to him! He's the enemy! He tried to kill Wizardmon and me!" Amanda argued. "All I needed to hear. Spin on it, pal." Megan flipped Xavier the bird. "Megan, Megan, enough! And you and Xavier were so close!" Piximon said. "She's never met him before!" Amanda replied angrily. "Oh, contraire! All three of you and your Digimon have all met before!" Piximon said.

"And so has Eli, and Micah—though Yggdrasil knows where _**he**_ is! He always was the difficult one," Piximon said. "…He's insane. I figured that out a while ago." Xavier said tonelessly. "Eli…?" Megan asked. "He's still a little out of it—he just arrived this morning," Piximon turned to another cot, where Elijah Murphy was pressed against the wall, staring at them all with wide eyes and pointing a shaking finger.

"G-Gank me an' tie me tae the train tracks! There are more of yeh!" He argued. "…He's _also_ insane." Xavier said flatly, taking a drink. "…Wait," Megan paused, seeing the purple and steel-gray digivice next to Eli, "Where's his Digimon? I mean, he's one of us…" She added. "Strikedramon? Ah, well, that's a little more… _difficult_ to explain. He tried to kill Eli so I had to contain him." Piximon said.

Reaching over, he pushed a section of the wall so it slid open. Inside, Strikedramon roared through a muzzle as he struggled against glowing chains of moving data in a small container. "Just keep him away from me, he's out of his mind!" Eli argued, pushing off and running around to grab Amanda's shoulders. "It's not Strikedramon's fault—he's been brainwashed. Things are a lot rougher now than they were last time you were here."

They all looked at Piximon. "We're telling you, we've never been to the Digital World before a little while ago," Megan argued. "It's true. I think we would remember if we had met before." Leomon said. "Ah… well, that's where the story becomes rough." Piximon's head bowed, "…You all _have_ been here before. You have been Digidestined for a lot longer than you realize." He said.

He looked up, "The first time you all came here was about twelve years ago." He said. "…So we were all, what, seven-eight-nine?" Megan looked at Amanda. "I think I would've remembered summer camp in the Digital World." Amanda said tonelessly, arms crossing. "Yes! It was the four of you and Micah! Together, all of you worked together to save the Digital World!" Piximon grinned.

He plucked at his goggles, "Amanda, you gave me these after you and Wizardmon saved my life from an evil Digimon!" He said. "What? No, you're mistaken. We've only been partners for maybe a week now at most. That's impossible." Wizardmon shook his head. "Are you going to let me explain or are you going to keep that up?!" Piximon barked, and they all flinched.

"P-Pardon us. Please, continue," Leomon said. "Tell me—Leomon, Wizardmon, Fangmon—Strikedramon. Any of you. Do you remember any of your time at the Rookie level? Or anything before that?" Piximon asked—and the three unfettered Digimon paused, off-guard. Strikedramon froze with a snarl, his muscles tensing. "…No, now that you mention it." Leomon said.

"I couldn't even tell you what my Rookie form WAS," Wizardmon said. "Don't you think that's _strange_? That you suddenly existed one day at the Champion level, roughly twelve years ago?" Piximon said. "Okay. Say we decide to pretend to believe you. Why doesn't any of us remember it?" Xavier asked. "And why did I have to _make_ a bond with Wizardmon if I was already a Digidestined?" Amanda argued.

"…Well, you all worked very hard the first time," Piximon let out a low, shuddering breath, "You really did. You all five lived up to your name as the Chosen Children, the Digidestined who would save this world and your own as well. But you were too young. You weren't ready. When you faced the final opponent…" Piximon halted, turning away and closing his eyes.

"…He killed you." He said. "What?! I think I would remember _dyin'_, don'tcha think?!" Eli argued, rubbing his shoulder in alarm. "…Only one of you survived. Just one." Piximon turned, pointing, to Amanda, who froze. "…And the final opponent made you a deal. He could turn back the clock. He could make it so none of you came to the Digital World. He could stop it all from happening." He said.

"For one price. You had to give up your bond with Wizardmon and your status as a Digidestined. And you accepted. Your friends returned to life, as did all of your Digimon, but you were all sent back to your world the very moment you left with none of your memories, according to the rumors. But the Digital World _needed_ the Digidestined. So it called you all back when things got too bad." Piximon said.

"But… we're partners again." Wizardmon looked at Amanda. "And how did that happen? Was it _destiny_ again?" Piximon asked. "Well, no, we chose it for ourselves… AH! A loophole! The Digital World gave us a loophole!" Wizardmon realized in shock. "That's right. When your destiny and the bond between you was chosen for you, you had no control over it. But when you _chose_ your own destiny…" Piximon said.

"…We created our _own_ bond, since our old one that was made _for_ us was gone." Amanda realized, eyes widening. "So… this is crazy. You're saying when we were eight years old, the four of us and another Digidestined were here, in the Digital World… and then we died. And because of a deal, we were returned home like nothing ever happened, until just about a month ago, in my case." Xavier said.

"Come to think of it, I felt really safe with Leomon instantly. I trusted him quicker than blinking. Maybe we still remembered our bonds even if our memories were gone." Megan noted, looking over, and he smiled down at her. "Yes, it does feel right, doesn't it?" He said. "…So if that's true, how do we get our memories back?" Xavier asked. "Hell if I know." Piximon shrugged.

And they all grabbed their heads in frustration. Eli moved over to the harshly breathing Strikedramon. "So you're saying this crazy guy and I have been friends before? So why'd he try ta kill me?" He pointed. "With your memories gone, basically every memory your Digimon had before their resurrection was gone. I'm certain it was a difficult time for all of them." Piximon said.

"…Yes, I remember for the first year or so when I woke up with no memories, I went _looking_. I was never quite sure for _what_—I just knew something was missing… I got involved in some dark things that promised to help me find it… things I'm not proud of now." Fangmon growled, pushing up. "Strikedramon was found in this delicate stage by MetalTyrannomon, who twisted his mind to make him a servant." Piximon said.

"So he was brainwashed. Pleasant." Xavier said sarcastically. "I'm trying to help him see the truth, but he's stubborn as always," Piximon said. "MetalTyrannomon… I've had it up to here with that guy, and I've never even _**met**_ him." Megan argued, fists up. "…He tried to kill you. And you lost." Amanda looked at Xavier. She had a sharply mocking tone, and he just regarded her coolly.

"…It's true. We weren't ready yet." He said slowly. "More like you couldn't handle it, and you're the only one here whose Digimon can Digivolve to Ultimate! So you might as well tell us how you did it and hand the job over to the _real_ Digidestined while you go crawl under a rock somewhere and beg for forgiveness, you sick, twisted, Hitler-wannabe freak!" She argued, collaring him.

His face didn't change as he just looked down at her. "Amanda… Amanda, please, calm down!" Wizardmon said at her elbow, hands up. "How can you just be willing to be okay with what he did?!" She argued, throwing him back so Fangmon growled. "He's injured, and whether or not you remember it, you have a bond. Just like we had a bond." Wizardmon said.

She flinched. "But… _damn it!_ Looking at his face pisses me off!" She turned away, covering her mouth with a shaking hand and tears building up in her eyes. "…Digivolution isn't easy." Xavier said, and the others paused, turning as he pushed up. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "…There's a huge emotional component that's next to impossible to describe. But—" He began.

And suddenly the ground rumbled, making everybody stagger. "Well, that can't be good!" Piximon said, and flew outside. Megan and Amanda exchanged looks, and immediately ran out. Eli paused as Xavier staggered forward—then sank to his knees with a grunt, holding his side. "You're a bit beat up there. You lay back down," He said, helping the shorter, slimmer young man to his feet.

"But…!" Xavier argued. "Even if ya insist, you and your partner are beat up and mine still wants tae kill me. Not much we can do," Eli pulled his arm over his shoulders like he'd done so many times to a fellow soldier. "Tch… being helpless… leaving it to _them_…" Xavier glared down, fists clenching. Up above, Piximon halted with the girls and their partners.

The sand burst up into a pillar, making them all cry out in alarm and shade their eyes, and out emerged a giant snake with eight heads with a roar. "It's Orochimon! He's a legendary evil Ultimate Digimon said to be fond of sake and devouring virgin maiden sacrifices!" Wizardmon argued. Megan looked over, "Well, Amanda, you're screwed!" She said cheerfully.

"_Shut up_!" was the embarrassed reply. "He's too powerful for you right now! You Digidestined get below! There's a secret passageway past the bunker! Take the others and run—I'll hold him off!" Piximon argued. "What?! Are you out of your mind?! You can't take him!" Megan argued. "We don't have much choice, Megan. He's right. Unless we could Digivolve, none of us has a chance to defeat him," Leomon said.

"But… _but_…!" She argued. "Amanda. We have to go." Wizardmon said, catching her elbow. "…You're right." She said quietly—and started down. "We can't just run away! If we team up, we might be able to—" Megan argued. "Leomon, grab her! We have to go!" Amanda argued. "Yes!" He ducked down, picking up his protesting partner, and they started running down the stairs. But halfway, Wizardmon paused, hearing a halt.

He turned to Amanda, whose fists were shaking. "…If Piximon was right, I've seen my friends die before." She said. "Yes, but if we leave now we can survive," Wizardmon ran back. "But what about Piximon?! Just like Numemon… If that's true, I couldn't take it if it happened again! Leomon, keep going!" She argued, turning and running back up the stairs. "Wait, Amanda…! Oh, that girl…!" Wizardmon argued, speeding after her.

A blast shook the passage so she staggered, hitting the side. "Ow!" She argued. "Are you all right?" He asked, catching her elbows. "I'm fine, but Piximon—that couldn't have been good for him…!" She pushed up and started running back up again, this time staggering but catching herself as another explosion rocked the tunnels. Then they burst out into what looked like a terrible sandstorm.

"Piximon!" Wizardmon yelled—then froze, gasping, as his eyes widened. Piximon's arms, legs, and wings were all being held by a different one of Orochimon's heads as he screamed in pain, the other two chuckling evilly. "_**NO! DON'T DO IT!**_" Amanda screamed, shading her tear-filled eyes. In time for them all to pull in different directions. Her eyes widened, unfocusing, and she sank to her knees.

She threw up, then covered her mouth, hyperventilating. "Amanda! Can you hear me?! Amanda! _Amanda!_" Wizardmon shook her shoulders as the goggles fell to the ground. Then she screamed, curling up and muffled through her hands. This did little to help her hyperventilation, but he couldn't get her to stop screaming. And Orochimon turned all eight heads to them.

"Sorry, you just _missed_ Piximon! He had to _split_," Orochimon cackled. "_**Shut up! It's not funny!**_" Wizardmon jerked, looking over at Amanda as her fingers dug into the sand, her tears dripping down as the sandstorm whipped her hair around. Then she covered her ears, breathing hard. "You're… What did he ever do to you?!" She argued. "I was given my orders by MetalTyrannomon to extinguish you fools!" was the reply.

"Piximon wasn't one of us! Why did you kill him?!" She screamed, fingers shaking as they dug in tighter. "Because it was _**fun**_. And you're _**next!**_" he lunged, all of his mouths opening. "Amanda!" Wizardmon lunged, throwing out his staff, "Thunderball!" But the attack hit and broke apart, doing nothing. "Ame no Murakumo!" The end of Orochimon's tail flashed forward, turning into a blade.

But before it could hit, it reflected off of Shishiomaru. "Leomon!" Wizardmon argued. "Amanda? Are you okay?" Megan knelt, shaking her friend's shoulders, "Amanda? Answer me, you're freaking me out!" She argued. "…Piximon. We were too late." Wizardmon said, looking at the goggles now half-buried in the sand. "…I see. We don't have much chance at escaping now." Leomon said.

"…I don't _plan_ on escaping." Amanda ground out, and they all jerked, looking at her. "…I just keep running! It was me running that caused us to forget us being here before…! I was scared, so I kept running from fights I should've stood up for…! Because I ran… Wizardmon got hurt… Numemon _died_ for me… Piximon _died_ for _us!_" She cried, clutching her chest as she straightened, tears in her eyes.

"If I run away again, someone else is gonna die! I can't let that happen! I'm not going to run again…! I'm so sick of being scared! I'm _sick of it!_" She choked—then she lunged forward. "Amanda, no, what are you doing?!" Megan argued—but Amanda lunged, rolling, and tumbled sideways as one of Orochimon's heads crashed down where she'd been. She rolled back upright, Piximon's goggles clutched into her fist.

She straightened, breathing hard, and swung them onto her head and tugged them down over her eyes. "I'm still scared—but I'm not going to run anymore if it gets people killed!" She argued—and froze, looking down, as a light exploded from her digivice from where it was hanging from her hip. "What?!" Megan recoiled in alarm. "This light—I feel…" Wizardmon looked at himself as he glowed.

Then he gasped, arching, as he erupted with light, lifting off the ground, the light growing brighter as everybody shaded their eyes. "_Wizardmon Digivolve TO…_" the light shattered outwards, and a pair of eyes flared open as a red-garbed tall, well-built man stood in his place. He wore a long purple cape and a pointed matching hat with a silver and gold crown-like forehead guard.

He wore matching armor studded in blue gems, with a shining crystal ball floating over one palm, a blazing magical sword in his other hand. "No way… he Digivolved…!" Leomon argued, amazed. "What is this?!" Orochimon's heads recoiled back in shock as Megan and Amanda both stared up at the warrior, who just spun mid-air so his cape snapped out behind him.

"_**MISTYMON!**_"

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000**_

Megan: …Intense much?

Amanda: Sorry, I'm a bit out-of-sync with this one.

Eli: Thanks for all the _foreshadowing_ about the _missing past_.

Amanda: What can I say? I just _looove_ me some spoilers. :)

Wizardmon: …At least I didn't nearly get killed in this chapter.

Amanda: Nope. …I'm still pathetic, though.

Megan: Awww, you were slightly badass, resident virgin!

Amanda: …Shut up.

Fangmon: What is a virgin, anyway?

Xavier: An endangered species.

Eli: I thought they were extinct?

Amanda: You can all just go to hell. Next time, Orochimon finds himself locked in combat with Mistymon, while Eli tries to reach the partner he never remembered he had. He also makes a risky move of trust. Will it bring Strikedramon to our side? Or will Strikedramon complete his mission to destroy the Digidestined? How can Mistymon be so badass with such a girly name?

Megan: Return next time!


	7. 7 Two-Sided Conflict

Wizardmon: TWO chapters in a row? It's a miracle.

Amanda: I know, right?!

Megan: Last time, four of the five Digidestined learned of their hidden past from Piximon, who was murdered by Orochimon—a minion of MetalTyrannomon's. Amanda, upset by a second Digimon's sacrifice, deciding not to run away anymore.

Leomon: Her determination caused her digivice to shine, and Wizardmon digivolved into the magical knight, Mistymon!

Xavier: Now it's the battle of the Ultimates as Mistymon takes on the eight-headed abomination. Meanwhile, Eli, the newest of the group, reaches out to his partner, Strikedramon, who is MetalTyrannomon's right-hand Digimon.

Eli: This is Chapter 7—Two-Sided Conflict!

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000**_

"_**MISTYMON!**_" Orochimon snarled, his eight heads retracting at the Digimon floating in front of him, his long purple cape flowing in the sandstorm. "Is that… _Wizardmon_?" Megan asked in shock. "He Digivolved…" Leomon noted from supporting her, his free arm shading his eyes. Amanda stared up, her partner's image reflected in the lenses of her goggles.

"I've heard of him—that's Mistymon, a powerful magical warrior. He's well-versed in both chivalry and magic, and his sword and crystal ball are both impressively enchanted." Leomon said. "That's amazing…!" Megan looked over. "You made a mistake in murdering Piximon, you overgrown garter snake! Now you will pay for your actions!" Mistymon pointed his blazing sword.

"I'd like to see you try, you tin-coated goody-goody-two-shoes!" Orochimon snarled. "Then open your eyes wide! Here it comes! _Blast Fire!_" Mistymon swung his sword hard, and an arc of intense flames shot through the sandstorm and nailed Orochimon at the core of his necks. The giant serpent shrieked as he crashed back. "Ame no Murakumo!" He snarled, his tail turning into a blade and flashing out.

Mistymon's sword began crashing against it, deflecting and blocking it. Sparks and embers filled the air from the rapid match. "They're moving so fast I can barely see…!" Megan argued, both of her arms forming a protective box in front of her face, her hair whipping around wildly. "It seems the tales of Mistymon's prowess weren't mere legend. But he's just digivolved for the first time…" Leomon squinted.

"Can he handle long-term combat?"

000

Below, in the underground bunker, Eli looked up as he heard loud explosions and the whole place shook. "…Just like being back in war all over again." He told himself. Nearby, Xavier, exhausted from his wounds, was sleeping against his partner's curled-up body. Then he turned to Strikedramon, still locked in Piximon's seals. He frowned—then looked down at his digivice in his hand.

Clutching it, he turned and walked over, glaring up at the snarling, panting dragon Digimon glaring back at him. "…If what Piximon said was true, you and I used ta be _partners._" He said. He reached up—then flinched back as the larger Digimon thrashed. Then he caught the muzzle and pulled it down. "…I don't know what happened ta ya after we Digidestined were sent home." He said.

"So there's really no way I can apologize for what ya've been through. …But we're soldiers, you an' I. More than those girls and more than that guy. We know what it's like, ta suffer and watch your comrades fall." Eli scowled. "What would a _human_ fool know of war?" Strikedramon growled. "_**Enough**_. I saw some of my best buddies die tryin' to get a bomb off a little kid." Eli argued.

He lashed out, grabbing the closest one of Strikedramon's chains, eyes narrowing further. "…I know all about war and death. But I also know that it means ya stick with your comrades no matter what. Ya watch their backs and they do the same for you. Maybe ya only wanna kill me now. Fine—I'm okay with that. Try all ya want. But even so, you're still my partner!" Eli said.

And he pulled off the seal.

000

"Core Dart!" Mistymon's crystal ball was choked in flames before he hurled it at a lunging Orochimon like a pitcher in the big leagues. It hit the snake's head like a comet so he screeched. "The fighting's only getting worse! If we stay here, we'll be caught in the crossfire! And the sandstorm just keeps getting worse!" Megan argued as Orochimon's tail was crashing down on the sand like hammer blows.

She was flat on her belly by Leomon, who had an arm protectively over her. She looked up to see Amanda standing with her back to them, her longer coat whipping violently in the storm, along with her hair. It was lashing open scratches and small cuts on her face, but she didn't seem to notice, staring up at the fight. She hadn't moved or said a word since Wizardmon digivolved.

"Inferno Blast!" All eight of Orochimon's heads fired a blast of heated, reddish haze at Mistymon, who cried out in pain as he was caught in the middle of it, his clothes starting to tatter from the force. "Wizardmon!" Megan yelled in alarm. "Get down!" Leomon pushed down her head as a wall of sand and wind blasted out. "_Amanda!_" Megan screamed in alarm before it enveloped them.

"_Amanda, are you okay?!_"

000

Strikedramon shrugged off the last of his confines, breathing harshly as Eli backed up, expression calm. "Your last mistake, human… My loyalty to my supreme master MetalTyrannomon is absolute! You Digidestined will all _die_ by my hand! _Strike Claw!_" He lashed out, his arm being enveloped in red flames, but Eli didn't even flinch as they aimed straight for his head.

_FLASH! _Dark… alone… pain… "Where are you?" A young voice cried out shakily—before the pain struck harder. A scream of pain and he twisted around to see MetalTyrannomon sneering. "You are _**ALONE**_, little Digimon. You were unwanted. You _failed. _So you've been _**ABANDONED**_. But I… I still see use in you… come, and serve me—be my right arm as I take control!" Tyrannomon snarled.

If the pain would stop…_ FLASH!_ Strikedramon nearly staggered—but roared throatily as he closed in on the still-unmoving Digidestined. He had his duty. He would fulfill it, no matter what! _FLASH!_ The sun was hot, the grass scratching lightly against his limbless body. A gentle breeze floated through the air—then he heard the sound of footsteps in the grass.

Opening his eyes, he looked up and saw a young boy looking through the grass. "Hey, where are ya? Come on out! We're not playin' hide and seek!" He called. He wasn't as tan back then, and he was scrawny and boney. Definitely not filled out. And his hair was black and shaggy, hanging past his ears. But those bright green eyes… no mistaking them. A giggle escaped his lips and he began rapidly hopping forward.

The boy turned—then grinned, holding out his arms and catching him as he made one great huge leap, and laughed as he fell backwards into the grass, holding him straight up. All the two could do was laugh as the sunlight beat down on them and the swaying grass. _FLASH!_ Eli's bright green eyes were still locked onto him calmly, despite the shaking claws an inch from his face.

"…Huh? Wha—_what the hell is he doing loose?!_" Xavier struggled to sit up, then fell to all fours, clutching his side with a shudder. "Don't move." Eli didn't look over, keeping his gaze firmly on Strikedramon, who was gasping hard. "Are you nuts, he's going to kill you!" Xavier yelled. "…So what is it, partner? What's yer choice?" Eli asked Strikedramon simply.

The dragon-man grabbed his head and roared in frustration.

000

Mistymon was sent crashing through the tunes so pillars of sand burst up. Then he pushed up to one knee, his sword point in the ground as he fought for air. "Why… won't you just stay down?" He argued at Orochimon, who was down to five of his eight heads. "I admit, I'm impressed that you've lasted this long against me, but ultimately this battle was decided from the moment I was your opponent…" Orochimon mocked.

Mistymon lunged, pulling back his sword. "We'll just see about that! _Blast Fire!_" He swung out hard so a flame arc rushed from the tip of the blade. "Inferno Blast!" The heads fired, and the two attacks collided, streams of fire starting to burst out of the collision point. They began raining to the desert floor around them. "Leomon, my eyes hurt—I can't see…! What's going on?!" Megan argued.

"If this keeps up, nobody will be left standing! I'm sorry, Megan, but as your partner Digimon I must take you to safety immediately!" He said, picking her up. "But Amanda…!" Megan argued. "I haven't seen her—and I can't look for her in this storm. We have to retreat!" Leomon argued, running towards the underground bunker. But before he got there, he froze, seeing a shape emerging.

"_You_…!" He argued.

000

The sandstorm screamed like an unholy howl from a thousand mouths. Amanda's eyes clenched tighter shut from underneath the goggles, then slowly halfway opened. What had happened? Why was she lying on the ground like this…? That wall of sand… She looked at her scuffed, scratched hand and tried to push up, but collapsed once. More sand fell off of her from where she'd been half-buried.

It was even in her mouth and in her nose and ears. That was unpleasant—she'd be picking sand from her teeth for _forever_. She could tell already. She staggered back to her feet, looking around. She could hear rumbling, and distant shadows moving quickly in the desert as she pulled the collar of her coat up over her mouth and nose. "…Mistymon!" She remembered suddenly, struggling to run forward.

The wind and the sliding sand made it impossible to move. "Still be okay, still be okay…!" She argued—then slid all the way back down to the bottom of a dune, tumbling and rolling to a halt at the bottom. All she could do was fight for air for a long moment—then heard footsteps. A moment later, she looked up as Strikedramon glowered down at her. "…Oh, great, just what we need." She groaned.

She pushed up, tensing—and paused as Eli stepped around him, a long battered brown cloak over his head and shoulders. "…Where's the fight?" He asked. "Um… Eli, right?" She asked. "Yeah. Your Digimon needs help. Where's the fight? Can't see too damn well in this sandstorm," Eli said, holding the collar better around his neck and lower face. She turned, pointing.

"…Leave it to me!" Strikedramon burst forward and vanished into the sandstorm. Amanda whirled. "Can you really trust him?!" She argued. "…Sometimes ya gotta take risks in war." He said, stepping up next to her, and caught her elbows. "C'mon—moving in sandstorms is tricky. Just put your weight on me," He said, starting back up the side. "Okay, just make it fast!" She said.

"Got it!" He said.

000

Mistymon fought for air, his armor cracked and leaning heavily on his sword. "It's over now, little wizard. We'll give you a reward for your efforts—you'll only suffer for a few more minutes!" Orochimon sneered. "Blast it… I'm out of power…! Forgive me, Amanda." Mistymon sunk to one knee, head bowing, as the serpent lunged out. "_Striking Barrage!_" Covered in bright blue flames, Strikedramon came down like a meteor.

He released a rapid-fire series of claw strikes and kicks to the top of the centermost Orochimon's head so it shrieked and collapsed back. Strikedramon hit the sand, skidding through it so it plumed up in his wake, the flames snuffing out. "You…! Why are you helping us?" Mistymon gasped. "Because I'm a soldier." Strikedramon bared his teeth. "_Traitor!_" Orochimon hissed, pushing up, blood flooding his left eye.

"…The middle head is the only real one. You've been wasting your time going after the others. Just watch and see that I don't _need_ to Digivolve in order to beat an opponent like this!" Strikedramon lunged in, the blue flames cloaking him again, and he released another volley of attacks. Orochimon screeched, his heads arching back—and then he froze, like he had turned to stone.

Moments later, he turned to data and exploded outward. Strikedramon just did a half-turn to look at the other Digimon, who fought for air even as he stood. "Of _course_ it was easy for you. I just spent forever softening him up for you." He said gruffly after a moment. "Mistymon!" rang out, and he turned his head to see Eli and Amanda break through the squall around them.

"…Good, you're all right." He said—then staggered back. "Mistymon?! Are you okay?!" She ran over, catching his arm. "I'm fine, I just…" He said—then he flared, his whole body enveloping in light. Then it rapidly shrunk, and a moment later, she sunk to her knees, catching a small white candle-like Digimon as it collapsed into her arms. "What…?" She asked.

"He reverted to his Rookie form because he used up too much of his energy as Mistymon. That's Candlemon, a flame-element Digimon." Strikedramon said. "Sorry… I'm just… really tired," Candlemon said in embarrassment. She paused—then she hugged him. "…That's okay. You did fine. You can rest now." She said. "Oh… thank goodness…" His eyes slowly closed.

Eli just turned as Strikedramon turned away. "…You're just going ta leave, jus' like that? Where would ya go?" He asked. "…I no longer know who I am, or the truth of my own existence. I need… some time alone." He said, and jumped off. "Just stay clear o' MetalTyrannomon for a while, ya hear? He won't be too happy ya helped us!" Eli called past a hand—then he sighed as it lowered.

"For a moment, I felt like he mighta decided to stick with us." He said, looking back at the two—and paused, leaning down. After a moment, he waved a hand, but neither one of them moved."…They're both unconscious. Great. He coulda at least stuck around ta help a guy out." Eli sighed, arms crossing—then he walked forward. "Ah, well—grandpappy, here's my chivalrous act of the day."

"Hope you're proud of me back home." He added.

000

"We have to go out there looking!" Megan argued. "With this sandstorm, you'll only get lost and die." Fangmon snapped. "But they're all out there! What about them?!" She argued. "…Those four seem like the type that are too stubborn to kill." Xavier replied, arms crossed. "You have a point," Leomon's arms crossed. "How can you guys just sit back and _accept_ they're out there?!" Megan yelled.

Then whirled, hearing footsteps coming down the stairs to the bunker. A moment later, Eli came down, hefting Amanda on his back, her arms loosely hanging over his shoulders and Candlemon between the two of them. "Ellie!" Megan ran over. "It's '_Eli'_," was the annoyed reply. "Po-tay-to, po-tah-to," She waved a hand dismissively, leaning around. "They're both just worn out." He assured her.

Moving over, he knelt by one of the bunks and carefully shrugged the two off on it. Megan hurried to make them comfortable. "Is that… Wizardmon?" She asked. "Yes, I assume it must be." Leomon said. "…Where's Strikedramon?" Fangmon looked at Eli, who shook his head as he pulled off the cloak, tossing it aside so sand slid out of it to the stone floors.

"…Left," was all he said, staring back at the stairs.

000

"These memories… memories of my master and of _HIM_… which are the ones that lead to my true destiny…?" Strikedramon asked himself as he stood in a dark forest. If he was to go back to his master, he would have no choice but to kill the Digidestined to atone for his betrayal. But… now, Strikedramon couldn't bring himself to harm them. Perhaps… he should have stayed with them?

Then he tensed, hearing movement. Strikedramon whirled, hopping backwards in time for a pink-energy dagger to imbed in the ground. Where he'd just been. He snarled as the tall, green-and-black armored insectoid warrior Digimon hopped back. "_Stingmon_! An assassin Digimon… that was a cowardly move…" Strikedramon growled. "My only regret is that you _noticed_," the other replied.

"What bone do you have to pick with me, assassin?" Strikedramon parried. "Oh, we're picking no bones here, my friend. We've just heard that you're _good_." Rang out, and he tensed, looking around. A second assassin! But then he heard a chain rattle softly and whirled as out from behind Stingmon stepped a young man. He grinned, his bare arms crossing over his zipped-up hooded t-shirt.

He had a fair complexion, with a hearty splattering of freckles on his face and shoulders. His eyes were probably blue—it was hard telling through the dark blue clear visor he wore over them. But his grin was a crooked, wild sort of look, and he had a mess of bright ginger hair that was tossed in every which direction on his head. On a chain on his waist was his Digivice—purple and green with blue 'veins'.

"…So you're Micah, then," Strikedramon realized in some surprise. "Oh, you know about me? Cool. So you know why I gotta be the best, since I'm the one destined to save the world and all. So the sacrifice you're about to make? You're making for your world. Stingmon, TKO! I want perfect score for this one!" he grinned. "Yes, sir!" The other lunged forward, "_Spiking Strike!_" He yelled.

"Damn it!" Strikedramon snarled, tensing.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000**_

Micah: At LAST, the true hero of this story has been introduced! Ladies, I'm sure you've been waiting for this moment, since I'm the best thing that's happened since—*rambles*.

Megan: …Who the heck is that guy? And why won't he shut up?

Wizardmon: I think he's the last Digidestined.

Amanda: Great, we've already got enough weird, noisy guys to deal with around here thanks to Eli and Xavier.

Eli and Xavier: _**HEY!**_

Leomon: So now Strikedramon finds himself in a bit of trouble. Micah also seems to still be talking.

Amanda: What?! Really?!

Micah: *rant*—and this one time in third grade, I totally blew chunks all over my super-hot gym teacher. She totally wasn't impressed, I had to run like a thousand laps before the day was over. Teaches me not to mix broccoli with peach yogurt. And anyway, as I was saying about the giraffe—

Amanda: …You have to be kidding me.

Eli: …Anybody got a gag?

Xavier: …Too much work, let's just smother him.

Megan: And you wonder why we're not so eager to have you on Team Digidestined.

Fangmon: Yes, our former status—how will it affect the Digidestined as they start to form? And what will be their next move?

Wizardmon: Tune in to the next chapter of Spiral Gate and find out!

Amanda: Reviews make people happy! Oh, and if you have any questions you want to give to the main cast, review them and we'll try to answer them in a special interview chapter when we get enough. Since you probably have questions. Feel free to ask as many as you like! Check ya later~!

Micah: *ramble*—and I was totally 'dude, you can't break fiberglass, it's not real glass. It's plastic,' so he's like 'I totally triple-dog-dare you to punch it and try to break it then' and I was all 'YOU'RE ON' and WHAM! I gave it all I had, and KRACK! My arm went right through it! I was a huge bloody mess and he started screaming and I started screaming and then I fainted, and when I woke up this really hot nurse was leaning over me, so I was all 'Hey, baby, wanna see my battle scars' and she was all—

Fangmon: …May I just ask how you stand that?

Stingmon: …You learn to just tone it out after a while.


End file.
